Brothers In Spirit
by wand3ringspirit
Summary: Koukou (not incest) and Kozumi! Its a koukou thing so what can i say? Kouichi knows he has a brother but Kouji doesn't? Warning: Jp bashing inside! Chapter Eleven is up!
1. Chapter I

  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouchi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards  
  
**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)**

**Start of Story:**  


Izumi's P.o.V.  
  
I looked out the window of the airplane and gazed upon the country of Japan. It was beautiful, but I still missed Italy very much.  
  
"We will be landing in 5 minutes, please secure your seatbelts" a voice sounded from the speakers

"Izumi dear, you heard what the man said," my mom told me, as she fastened her seatbelt. I did as I was told.  
  
The plane finally landed and as a stepped out of the airplane and inhaled the fragrance of cherry blossoms. From out the windows, I could see huge skyscrapers, and busy markets surrounded by the citizens of Japan. I had finally arrived.  
  
**_-----Few weeks later-----  
  
_**  
"Izumi," my mom asked me, "do you mind going to the store to do some grocery shopping? Your dad and I want to check out the school you'll be going to tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," I answered. I pulled on a purple vest to match my purple skirt.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure she'll be fine," I heard by dad tell her, as a stepped out of our apartment. I was really excited about going back to school. I was originally from Japan but moved to Italy, where I never made many friends. Now that I was back in Japan, where I belonged, I hoped to run into a lost friend, Kimberly.  
  
ching ching I entered the shop. After gathering most of the items, I looked down my list to find milk, next on my list. I opened the freezer door and reached for the last milk jug. Then I felt another person reaching for it also. I flinched back, surprised, causing the freezer door to slam against his arm.  
  
"Ow!!" he yelled, dropping the milk jug and his basket, wincing in pain. I turned to see a boy my age, wearing a maroon shirt under a green pullover, and white pants. He had midnight blue hair with a matching pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I stammered, while I helped him pick up his stuff.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," he said, "the names Kouichi. If didn't scare you, none of this would've happened."  
  
"I'm Izumi Orimoto," I said. "I just moved here from Italy." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Well enjoy your stay, I guess," Kouichi told me. Before I was able to tell him I was actually going to stay here, he sped off towards the cashier. I sighed, and then realized that he had left the milk jug. I, looked around for him, but he was already gone, so I took the milk jug, and continued my grocery shopping.

Kouichi's P.o.V.  
  
"I'm home!" I announced.  
  
"Did you get all the groceries Kouichi?" my mother asked.  
  
"Yes..." I replied slowly, and then realized that I had left the milk still at the store.  
  
"Shoot!" I cursed.  
  
"You can get it next time dear," I heard my mother say, as I ran back to the store to find the milk jug taken. I cursed again, and returned back home defeated.  
  
**_-----Night-----  
  
_**  
I laid down on my head staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow I was going to start school and boy was I really excited. I hadn't seen my best friend Takuya in months, and I hated to admit it, but I even missed Junpei's lame humor. 'O well,' I thought, 'I'd better get some sleep.' And with that, I drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
**_-----Next Day-----_**  
  
Takuya's P.o.V.  
  
I yawn loudly, another year of boring school. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'at least I'll see Kouichi.' I sat in the near the back in front of Kouichi, our usual spot.  
  
"Hey, miss me?" Kouichi grinned.  
  
"You wish," I joked and punched him lightly on the shoulder. We waited for the rest of the noisy class the settle down.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The whole class suddenly went to their seats and was silent.  
  
"Hey, I guess the siblings did move after all" I mouthed to Kouichi. Last year, Kouichi and I had to sit beside two Junpeis (aka fatso's no offense to Junpei luvers). He nodded and grinned.  
  
"Thank you class," Ms. Yaiko said stiffly, "Now please welcome your new classmate."Kouichi's P.o.V.  
  
I felt my jaw drop as a blond-haired girl with aqua green eyes entered the classroom.  
  
"Hi, my name is Izumi Orimoto, and I am pleased to be in your class."  
  
"Now everyone, please make Izumi com-for-ta-ble" she emphasized glaring at us. I gulped.  
  
"Now Ms. Orimoto, please take a seat beside Mr. Kanbara." Takuya stood, awkwardly, and waved. Izumi looked surprised to see me as she approached. She gave me a slight smile and sat down.

"Now class turn to page 895 and get #1-#500 out. I'll be coming around to check your homework." She smiled slyly. I sighed lightly. I had stayed up to 2:00 in the morning to finish it and judging by the look on Takuya's face, he didn't even attempt it.  
  
"Ms. Yaiko," Takuya stuttered, "my dog chewed it up."  
  
"You don't have one," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Mr. Kanbara, it's the fourth time this week. First, it's you left it at home, and then your brother flushed it down the toilet!" she glared and walked away. He gulped.  
  
I heard Izumi giggle weakly and mutter, "Is that how she really is?"  
  
"No. The old hag just found a boyfriend online last week and they decided meet. I think he finally got to know her well enough because he just broke up with her within an hour." Takuya told her.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She was found screaming at the waitress because the raisins in her muffin looked too much like boogers."

Izumi's P.o.V.  
  
I tried to stifle a laugh and turned back towards Ms. Yaiko.  
  
"Since MOST of the class did not do the homework that they were assigned to, I'm going to assign an extra 300 questions the class to do." The class groaned at this.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "AND I want the first 100 questions down by the end of class. You MUST hand in all of the questions assigned from yesterday and today's classes before Friday or you'll be serving detention for a week. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Takuya raised his hand.  
  
"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she screamed. Takuya lowered his hand.  
  
"Good." She gave us a strained smiled, and then replied. "I need to hand in the attendance to the office, Kouichi, your in charge." Kouichi nodded and she left. The whole class began a low rumble.  
  
"Aw man... why does she always leave YOU in charge?" Takuya complained. Kouichi grinned. I scanned the class for old classmates. I spotted Kimberly in the corner fully concentrated in a book.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt if you tried to do your homework once in a while." Kouichi turned to me and then asked, "I thought you were here to visit. How did you end up at my school?"  
  
"Well I was going to tell you but you ran off and..." I started. Suddenly, the boys covered my mouth and lowered their noses into their books.  
  
"I'M BACK! Kouichi, did anything wrong happen while I was out?" she asked sweetly. He shook his head.  
  
"Good." The lunch bell rang.  
  
"Junpei, sit back down," Ms. Yaiko said before Junpei tried to rush to the cafeteria.  
  
"I don't seem to have time to check our first 100 questions, so I guess you'll just have to show me them on Friday then. Have a good lunch..." The class quickly got up.  
  
"Isn't ANYONE going to wish me a good lunchtime?" She glared.  
  
"Have a great lunch, Ms Yaiko." The class chorused.  
  
"Thank you, class. Oh, and tomorrow we'll be getting a new student. He's moving here from another area so I want you to make him feel welcomed in our class if you see him." With that the class zoomed out.  
  
**_-----After school-----_**  
  
"KOUICHI! Can I borrow your math...er... notes?" Takuya asked.  
  
"TAKUYA, this is the tenth time you asked this week...!" he replied. They argued on and on.  
  
I started looking around for any signs of Kimberly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Oh. You know a girl in our class, Kimberly? You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?  
  
"The library, DUH.oh wait, maybe you don't know! I think you'll find her reading the school records because she finished the local encyclopedias last week." Kouichi answered.  
  
"Hey, when did you guys meet?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Oh... a long time ago. I was born here," they nodded.  
  
"Well, if your looking for her, I'll come with you. I need to borrow her... math notes. Since 'SOMEONE' won't lend them to me!" Takuya complained. Kouichi just rolled his eyes.

"Well see you two then. I gotta get home. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We headed off to the library.  
  
**_-----Library-----  
  
_**

Kimberly was at the library, but she wasn't reading the school records."Aw... come on. Are you telling me that's ALL the books in this library?" she complained.The librarian nodded and replied, "We appreciate your love and dedication to our collection of books, but I think you'll have to visit the public library for a wider selection." Kimberly looked depressed."Oh, but don't worry. We're getting a new set of Encyclopedia Brown next week." Kimberly's expression suddenly brightened."Well see ya then!" She ran and bumped into me. Her eyes widened."Izumi?" We embraced in a friendly hug."Er... I hate to interrupt but, Kimberly, could I borrow your..." Takuya stated."No! Argh... can't you bother someone else?""Well you're the only other one besides Kouichi who finished the assigned homework and he won't lend me his anymore... he says he wants me to learn...""Well you ! Don't act like Kouichi--""No." Kimberly stood up and turned towards the exit and accidentally knocked into Junpei who hugged her."Izumi! I heard your name so I came to your rescue!!" He beamed, as he let go. "Did Takuya hurt y-""THWACK!" Kimberly smacked him hard with a mallet. "-AND TAKUYA! HANDS OFF!" I giggled as I watched Kimberly whack Takuya on the head and snatch the precious book of answers from him."Well, see ya around Izumi!" She grinned and ran off.Kouichi's P.o.V.I walked down the street, with my hands in my pocket. It was rather crowded in the streets of Japan, and I had to get home quick, or my mom would get worried. I watched as the light turned green, stopping me from crossing the street. While I waited, I was shocked to see a boy my age that looked just like me! Except, he had longer hair tied in a ponytail under a bandana."But how...?" I stammered. Without thinking, I ran forward, only to be hit by a passing car. I fell back a few paces and landed on my right arm. I bit my tongue, to stop myself from crying out. It felt broken."Hey kid, are you alright?" the driver asked. I didn't answer him, but turned to see that the boy had gone.**_-----Next Day-----_**Takuya's P.o.V.  
  
"Hey Buddy! What happened to your arm?" I asked playfully as Kouichi entered the classroom with his arm in a sling. He gave me a pained look."Are you alright?" Izumi asked. He nodded and sat down."Good morning class. As I told you yesterday, today we have a new student. I want you all to make him welcome." Ms. Yaiko said. I felt Kouichi give a humongous jerk behind me. I turned around and gave him a questioning look but his eyes were glued on the new student. I turned to see a boy with wearing a blue, tiger-striped bandana and a blue jacket walked into the class. I felt my jaw drop. He looked JUST LIKE KOUICHI!!!"My name is Kouji Minamoto," He said simply.(Kate: okay... let's just pretend the teacher and the rest of the class- except Izumi and Takuya-are really stupid and don't see the resemblances between the twins.)"Let's see now... Kouji, you can sit beside Mr. Kimura," Ms. Yaiko told him. Kouichi looked shocked, but stood up steadily. As Kouji approached me, I stared into his dark, piercing blue eyes. I gulped.Kouji's P.o.V.Stupid class. Stupid teacher. Stupid school. ARGH! Why am I even here? I glanced at the boy I was suppose to sit beside. I froze. 'He looks just like me,' I thought shaken, but managed to keep my face emotionless. I slowly sat down, noticing that his arm was in a sling. For some unexplainable reason, I felt it was partially my fault, but I didn't ask. I had never seen this boy before, so why should I care?"Now class, I have just decided to change yesterday's homework's due date to today..." The class broke out in a huge complaint."HOW COULD YOU?" "You're kidding right?" "HOW COULD YOU?" "Do you expect us to be finished?" "I-ZU-MIIIIIIII!!!!!" a chubby, red-haired boy screamed. I watched as the blonde-haired girl infront of me, fell out of her seat.The goggle-boy beside her snickered and murmured, "I guess you've got an admirer." The shorter haired boy that looked like me stayed quiet. 'Wait a minute; he doesn't like THAT much like me?' I thought, shaking my head."You okay?" he asked, looking concerned. I glared at him, and he quickly directed his attention to the teacher."Alright, alright. The due date has been postponed back to tomorrow. But I expect every single one of you to be finished... do I make myself clear?" Ms. Yaiko said stiffly.The goggle-head raised his hand."DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she screamed."Don't you ever learn?" the blondie giggled, as he lowered his hand."Hey...it's worth a try," he replied."I'll be out for a few moments." Ms. Yaiko announced. "I want you all to read pages 50-120 when I get back." After she left, the whole class began the usual a low rumble."So Kouji, is it..." the goggle-boy turned and grinned."I'm Takuya, this is Izumi and he's Kouichi!" he told me energetically. "If you need any help-even to bail you out of detention with the old-" Kouichi shook his head. "-er... I mean Ms. Yaiko, just let us know." He paused. I just stared at him, hoping he would just shut up. He didn't get the point."Um... So Kouji, I was wondering, how come you look so much like-" Kouichi and Izumi swiftly clamped their hands over Takuya's mouth.Ms. Yaiko reappeared, staring in the room as if she thought the whole class was hiding from her."Did anyone in the class finish pages 50-120 while I was gone?" A short girl, with cute braids and glasses raised her hand timidly."Good, Kimberly," Ms. Yaiko beamed. "As for the rest of you..." she glared. I glared back. She looked alarmed, and stepped back."Well, I guess we should continue today's plans," she stammered, and the day continued like that.**_-----After School-----_**Kouichi's P.o.V.  
  
I don't know why I'm so nervous around him. I mean, it's not like we know each other or anything. But I get the feeling that I should know him, or that he was somehow related to me."Kouichi?" I turned to see Izumi. "You okay?""Yeah...""HEY KOUICHI!!" I saw Takuya running down the hall towards me. "YA WANNA PLAY SOCCER?" I stared at him. Takuya was the best soccer player in our school. I was never that great at soccer, but lately, he hasn't been able to find a match to play against, so he'd play against anyone."Hey, I already have a broken arm; I don't want a leg broken too." I informed him. He gave me a puppy-dog look. I just shook my head.He grinned, and then said, "Izumi...""No!""Aw... but come on. There's no one else I could play against... KOUJI!!!" I watched as he ran towards the bandana boy energetically. Izumi and I ran after him."No." Kouji said stiffly.

"What? But I didn't even ask you yet." Takuya complained.

"Yeah? Well whatever it is, my answers a 'No', and that's final." He started to walk away.Takuya grinned slyly, and then called after him, "CAN YOU NOT FACE ME IN A SOCCER CHALLENGE RIGHT NOW?" Kouji stopped."Um... Takuya, I don't think this is a good-" Izumi tried, but Takuya continued."YOU WOULDN'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORD NOW WOULD YOU?!" Kouji scowled."Fine. Pick a place, I'll come."Takuya grinned. "ALRIGHT! Meet me at the back of the school. There's a field there. I'll go get the soccer ball." With that he ran off. Izumi and I sweatdropped."He's done for." She said."Well, I wouldn't say that. But he's definitely found his match." I replied quickly glancing at Kouji. We steadily followed Takuya, with Kouji close behind.**_-----Soccer Time-----  
  
_**Kouji's P.o.V.'Stupid goggle-head. I can't believe I'm doing this.' I watched him do some warm-ups with the soccer ball nearby. 'Showing off is more like...' I thought dully."So Kouji, you ready to lose?" He teased. I didn't reply."Are both players ready?" Izumi shouted. I guess she was the referee. (Kate: I don't know much about soccer but...)"On three. One... Two... Three!" The ball was dropped and Takuya was quick to take it. He ran towards the net, and tried to shoot (or whatever you call it) but lucky for me, I was a fast runner, and blocked it effortlessly. He gaped."So, I guess you're better than I thought," he commented. As I ran towards his net and scored a goal.**_-----After Soccer-----_**"He creamed you Takuya!" Kouichi exclaimed."Congrats Kouji...," Izumi beamed. I blushed slightly."Hey, I was... distracted," Takuya sulked."Haha. By what?" Izumi teased. "Kouji?""Hey... just what do you mean by that?" Takuya challenged. Izumi threw her hands in the air, and walked away."Shoot. I have to get home!" Kouichi ran off, leaving Takuya and me."Wanna go for another round?" Takuya asked. I shook my head, and turned to walk away."WELL NEXT TIME, YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!" he hollered, as I headed home. I hoped I wasn't getting too attached to these guys. I liked being alone, and nothing would change that.Or so I thought...---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

**Author's Note:**

****

_Kate:_ New Layout!! How do u like it?


	2. Chapter II

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouchi or Kouji. Please RR!!Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it! Oh... and also Kouji's going to be really nice from now on. Can't stand writing the mean, arrogant Kouji. I like friendlier one much better. HUGE GRINPairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
****2nd part of Story:  
  
** Kouichi's P.o.V. "Mother, I'm home!" I called as I walked into our apartment."Kouichi," My mother smiled as she saw me, "Welcome home." I could see lines of weariness under her eyes."Mother, you go rest," I told her, gently but firmly, "I'll finish making dinner."My mother looked grateful and I helped her to her room. I was use to doing most of the cooking but since my arm was in a sling, I had to be careful.**_-----Kouichi finishes making dinner-----_**We sat at our table eating dinner in silence. There really wasn't much to talk about. Mother interrupted the silence."So how was school today, Kouichi?" I froze and wondered if my mother knew about the new student in our class. I became really uncomfortable. She gave me a questioning look."Mother... there's a transfer student who came to our class today," I chose my words carefully. "I guess I just find myself really uncomfortable around him...""Well, it's going to be like that for any new student. Maybe you should invite him over... you know, to get to know each other better. Who knows, you might even become great friends."I must've looked horrified because she then reconsidered, "Or not."Izumi's P.o.V.  
  
As I was walking home, I saw Kimberly carrying a huge heavy sack."Kimberly!""Hey Izumi!""Where have you been?""Library." Kimberly grinned and opened her bag to show me books, books and more books. I sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I saw that Kouji kid walking by today. I think he lives in that huge mansion down the block." She indicated a very nice-looking, white house with a lovely green lawn and tall gates a short distance from where we were standing.'Wow...' I thought. 'He has a nice place.'"Well, gotta run. My mom's going to kill me if she finds out that I've been in the library for more than 12 hours."I watched her run off and since I wasn't in a rush to get home, I decided to give Kouji a visit.'Ding dong' I pressed the doorbell at the gate."I'll be right there," came a low voice. The door opened, and Kouji appeared. At first, he looked surprised to see me, and then he glared."What are you doing here, Orimoto?""Just here to visit," I replied cheerfully. "Is this your house? It's really nice!" He remained silent."Kouji," I heard a feminine voice call from within the house, "is that a friend you made at school? That's nice, let her in!" I assumed it was his mother. Kouji gestured me in, stiffly."Your mother seems nice," I stated, as I observed the room in awe. It was huge, and neat, but there were still boxes in the corners of what they did not yet unpack."My mother's dead." He remarked, without any emotions."Oh... I'm really sorry. You must miss her a lot.""She died when I was really little. This is my step-mom," he introduced as a pleasant, young lady entered the room."Hi there, I'm Kouji's mother. You must be one of Kouji's new friends," Mrs. Minamoto said, cheerfully."My name's Izumi," I replied, politely. "You have a really nice house." Kouji's step-mother seemed to glow with delight."Why thank you! Why don't you and Kouji run off and have some fun with you new friend while I unpack," she told us, while shooing us out the door, despite Kouji's weak protests. She shut the door after us.Kouji's P.o.V.'I can't believe this,' I thought bitterly as I walked down the streets of Japan beside Izumi. Although she seemed nervous at first, she became more and more talkative and lively."I've only been here for a day but what I've seen, Japan is still just as beautiful. I've lived here all my childhood life before I moved to Italy." She pointed to an old brick building, "That's the library. Kimberly--a friend of mine--says that they have really great books but there but I don't really have time to check... and that's the biggest theater around here." She turned her gaze at a huge building shaped like the Coliseum..." I simply nodded at all her statements. I was still thinking about that boy, Kouichi, who looked just like me. How was it possible? Was I just imagining things?My mind in deep thought, I unknowingly tripped and lost my balance."Kouji," Izumi caught me before I fell, but was unable to support my weight and fell, me on top of her. I had never been so close to another person before. I felt VERY uncomfortable. Quickly, I pulled myself back up, and helped her to her feet, feeling slightly embarrassed."Sorry." I muttered."No prob!" she said cheerfully, although she was blushing like mad. People around us looked at us in wonder. I glared at them, and they returned back to their own business."Anyway, that's the tallest building in Japan over there and-" I interrupted her."Why don't we... get something to eat?""Sure! If you want..." We wandered into a pizza parlor where we found Takuya having an eating contest with Junpei. Kouichi was there too, but he was just a spectator."You two are impossible." Kouichi shook his head."You--shuoe-jeo--uck" Junpei said with his mouth full."Come again?"Junpei swallowed his mouthful, and replied, "You should join us!" Kouichi just stared at him in disgust."I think I'll take a pass on--hey Izumi, hey Kouji!" Kouichi acknowledged, noticing our arrival.Junpei immediately dropped his pizza, and gaped, "Izumi?" He suddenly looked embarrassed for eating so much. Takuya however, showed no shame and continued eating, however more slowly. I could tell his stomach was complaining about the sudden amount of food."Hey! Don't stop because of me... I don't mind," Izumi stated. Junpei grinned and started shoving in more pizza. Tomato sauce covered his face, and there was a piece of cheese sticking to his shirt. I stiffened with disgust."I'll get the pizza," I offered, willing to do anything to take my eyes off him."Oh! Thanks Kouji. I'll take Pepperoni...." Izumi said. I nodded and went off to order it.**_-----After Ordering-----_**Gratefully, Izumi bit into her slice of Pepperoni. She then noticed I hadn't ordered anything."Kouji...""I'm not hungry." I replied. I decided to continue watching Junpei and Takuya compete in their eating contest. I noticed Kouichi had peacefully fallen asleep on the table beside them."Uh... I can barely eat another bite." Takuya groaned."HA! That means you owe me 5 bucks!" Junpei cheered happily."Oh yeah?" Takuya burped, and picked up another slice. He couldn't handle it, and hurled a lot of his eaten pizza onto the sleeping Kouichi who woke up abruptly."GROOOOOOOOOSSS!!! TAAKUYAA!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Most of his hair and shirt covered with Takuya's hurled-pizza-stuff. He grabbed a plastic knife nearby and tried to stab Takuya.**(Kate: Yes... Kouichi's right arm had miraculously healed within a day)  
  
**I didn't try to stop him because I had this strange feeling that Kouichi knew what he was doing, and that he would never really try to kill Takuya.Junpei and Izumi were helplessly laughing nearby, even though they tried their best to stop. I found myself actually smiling a bit, but realized it, and quickly stopped. Fortunately, no one saw."I'M REALLY SORRY!! TRULY I AM!!!" Takuya yelled, as Kouichi's aim actually hit, but the plastic knife just broke off, leaving Takuya without even a scratch."ARGH!!!!!" Kouichi stormed off, obviously angry, as Takuya continued his useless apologies.**_-----A Time Period Later-----  
  
_**"I hope he'll forgive me," Takuya sat down, defeated."Don't worry, I'm sure he will. Kouichi doesn't seem to strike me as a guy who would hold a grudge for long," Izumi replied optimistically, still laughing a bit. We were all silent for a while."So who won?" I asked, deciding to break the silence. Both Junpei and Takuya stopped at the exact same time. The two stared at each other, dumbfounded."I think I won," Junpei announced, "after all, you were the one who vomited over Kouichi.""No. You weren't eating anymore. How can you if you were laughing?"I sighed. This was going to take a long time. I decided to leave, but it didn't feel right to just leave Izumi with them. After all, my mom did force me to spend the whole day with her. Should I just leave her?Awkwardly I asked, "Er... Izumi, do you want me to walk you home?"She looked at me surprised. "Sure, if you really don't mind." I didn't really know if I didn't mind, but Izumi already grabbed my arm and we were off.Izumi's P.o.V.It was very quiet as we walked down the sidewalk in silence. The loud buzzing in my ear became very irritating."So... do you like the school?" I asked him, abruptly. Kouji shrugged. 'He's too quiet,' I thought to myself, 'and way too serious.' I sighed.-----At Izumi's House-----"Well, thanks." I said as my mother opened the door."No prob.""Izumi!" My mother greeted me happily. She spotted Kouji, "I see you have made a new friend! What's his name?" My mother looked so eager. I think she was getting the wrong idea."My name is Kouji Minamoto," he answered, politely."Er... yeah... right," I said restlessly, while pushing my mom into the house. I peeped out of the doorway and saw that he was already leaving."Thanks for everything Kouji!" I yelled so he could hear me. Kouji shrugged and then walked off.

  
Kouichi's P.o.V.  
  


"I'm home," I announced. The house was real quiet; a little too quiet for my liking."Mom?" I rushed over to her room, just to find her crying."Kouichi..." she said coarsely, "your grandmother... she's really ill. The doctor says... she's going to..." She burst into tears. I tried my best to comfort her, and to stop myself from crying myself. After she fell asleep, I decided to give my grandmother a visit, knowing that it would probably be my last chance.

**_  
-----At the hospital-----_**

"Grandma," I whispered softly. I glanced at the aged women in front of me. Her face was lined with wrinkles and sadness. Her breathing was irregular, and she coughed every few seconds."Kouichi...""What is it grandma?" I asked shakily."Kouichi... you have... a brother."I was shocked. It couldn't be. Who could he be? And why didn't my mother tell me for all these years?"His name is... Kouji..." She croaked painfully. I gasped. I couldn't be. Kouji Minamoto? I wanted to know more, but I saw my grandmother's state, and it wasn't good."Grandma, please, rest now." She nodded, and closed her eyes, for the last time. Heavy tears threatened to fall. I ran blindly out of the hospital.**_-----At the park-----  
  
_**

**__**

**__**

Kouji's P.o.V.'What a day,' I thought silently to myself, as I walked slowly down a path in the park. I had just left Izumi's house and didn't feel like much of going home quite yet. Slowly, I felt rain starting to fall. 'Just great,' I thought sullenly, as I ran under the nearest tree for cover. Even there, the rain still dripped. As I drew my jacket over my head, I saw a familiar figure run into view: Kouichi. He seemed to be upset about something. Suddenly he tripped. I ran over to him."Um... you alright?" I asked awkwardly. He looked up."K-kouji?" I could see he had been crying."Um..." I stared at him uncertain, as the rain pounded on us both. He dried his tears."It's nothing. I'm fine, really," Kouichi said, his voice trembling. He coughed a bit after that. I knew he was lying, but I really didn't know what to do."Well, I guess I'd better be going now," he gave me a reassuring smile, and then walked off. I was about to leave when I heard a soft thud behind me. I turned and saw that Kouichi had collapsed."Kouichi!" I ran over to him, and realized he was burning up with a fever. 'Just great,' I thought bitterly. I had no idea where he lived, and I would have to walk miles just to get to my house. Then an idea struck me... Izumi. I quickly hoisted Kouichi over my shoulder, and ran to Izumi's house, trying my best not to slip in the rain.

**_  
-----At Izumi's House-----_**

Izumi's P.o.V.Knock knock knock"I'll be right there!" I called, wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. I reminded myself to thank them later, because my parents were asleep and it would be a major catastrophe if they found out I was still awake. I opened the door, to find Kouji carrying Kouichi over his shoulders, both of them drenched."W-what just happened?" I asked, stunned."Can we come in?" Kouji asked breathlessly. I nodded, and quickly helped him set Kouichi down on a nearby sofa."He burning up," I whispered softly to Kouji, who was already wetting a cloth in the kitchen."Here," he handed it to me. I placed it onto Kouichi's forehead. Kouji and I sat in silence."So... you mind telling me what happened?" I asked in a soft voice.He was quiet for a second, and then replied, "I was walking in the park, when I found Kouichi. He looked upset, but told me he was alright. Then the next thing I knew, he was on the ground. I decided to bring him here, since my house was too far away."He looked at me hesitant. "I hope you don't mind."I shook my head, "Of course not."**_-----Later-----_**Kouichi's P.o.V.I groaned as I opened my eyes, confused. 'Where am I?' I sat up quickly and looked around. My throat felt strangely dry and my head was spinning."You're awake!" Someone behind me exclaimed, cheerfully. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Izumi. I spotted Kouji standing silently nearby."How'd I get here?" I asked, mystified."Kouji brought you here when you were out," Izumi replied, handing me a glass of cool water, "Drink. You're really burning." I nodded and obeyed. The water soothed my parched throat, but my head still hurt.Suddenly, I remembered the recent events._ My mother crying, my grandmother's death, Kouji at the park._Kouji cleared his throat. "So, what were you doing in the park?" he asked, gruffly. It occurred to me that Kouji didn't like talking much.I recalled one last thing. My grandmother's last words...'Kouichi... you have... a brother... His name is... Kouji...'I didn't know how to answer."Well, you need rest." Izumi interrupted the still silence, "I'll get Kimberly's sister to drive you _(No, I don't really care that __Crystal__'s 8...pretend she's 18 or sumfin)_. She never sleeps till very late." She walked towards the phone. I stood up, only to feel myself threatening to blank out again, so I decided to sit back down for a while.Kouji gave me a hard glare and stood up. "I'm going to walk home." He stated, evenly. With that, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door."Well, bye!" Izumi called after him. As she looked up the number in her address book I glanced around. She had a very neat living room with a brick fireplace. I noticed a picture of Izumi and her family when she was probably only around five. They seemed very happy. 'I wish my family were like that,' I sighed sorrowfully."What's the matter?" Izumi asked me.I looked up. "Huh? Oh... its nothing." She stared hard at me, as if knowing I was hiding something. I looked away, unable to meet her eyes."There's something wrong, I can tell."

I shifted uneasily, but didn't answer her. What was I suppose to tell her? That my dying grandmother had just told me I had a brother. And that brother was actually Kouji Minamoto, who didn't seem to know our mom was still alive, forget even me. I suddenly realized that Izumi as staring at me.

"Kouichi... you wanna talk about what's on your mind?" I couldn't make myself meet her eyes, so I shook my head, staring at the ground defiantly."Alright... but I hope you know that I'm always here to talk. Oh... and Kimberly's sister will be here any minute-"**Ding dong**Izumi's P.o.V.Argh! I forgot to tell her to knock. I hastily listened for any signs of stirring upstairs. Luckily there wasn't any. I sighed in relief."Thanks a lot Crystal." I thanked Kimberly's sister for coming, with Kouichi doing likewise.Crystal grinned. "Anytime." She and Kouichi headed out the door. I sighed. 'What was wrong with Kouichi though?' I wondered to myself. I heard some movement upstairs. 'Darn!' I thought, fiercely. I dashed to my room and pretended to sleep. I listened to the sounds outside my bedroom."Izumi, are you awake?" my mom peaked into my room and found me 'sleeping'."Honey," my dad whispered, "I think we might have-you know intruders..." I giggled silently."Your right, I'll get the baseball bat, you take this flower pot.""WHAT? WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS FLOWER POT?""Shhh... quiet, we're gonna scare the intruder away.""Isn't that what we want to do?""Oh...good point." I rolled my eyes. My parents could be so silly sometimes. I listened as the two quarreled in the darkness. After becoming real bored, I hugged my teddybear and fell asleep.**_-----At school next day-----_**I ran into the class, yawning from the lack of sleep, to find Kouji and Kouichi already there. Both of them looked as if they were in deep thought."Hey Kouji! Hey Kouichi!" I yelled. They both jumped. The looked so alike, I was almost sure they were brothers. I laughed at the thought."I see your better," I noticed, as Kouichi nodded in reply. Takuya suddenly burst into the room, followed by a VERY angry Kimberly."MR. KANBARA! YOU'D BETTER GIVE THAT BACK OR ELSE!" She yelled as she attempted to grab her math notebook away from Takuya."Be patient, come on. Just for a second," Takuya complained, as Kimberly snatched it away. She stuck her tongue at him and waved to me. I waved back, amused. Takuya walked over to us grumbling. He looked hopefully at Kouichi's unattended notebook on his desk. Kouichi sweatdropped and hastily shoved the book into his desk."Attention, class." A voice barked at us. The class fell silent, immediately recognizing the voice. "The principal has informed me that it is about time I give my class at least one fieldtrip for all these years..." Ms Yaiko gave us a painful smile. "We will be going to a nice outdoor camp for a few days." Kimberly's hand shot up."Yes Kimberly?" Ms Yaiko glanced at the only student she didn't despise in the class."Is this going to be an educational outdoor experience?"Ms Yaiko beamed at her. "Yes it will be. I expect everyone to fill in this form and get their parents to sign it...by to-mor-row." She emphasized the last word. "I need a volunteer. ...Good girl, Kimberly." The short girl had raised her hand again. Ms Yaiko gave her a stack of forms. "Hand them out."Takuya looked excited at the thought of finally having a class trip outdoors actually having fun instead of having a 'fieldtrip' picking up trash in the school yard."I can't wait? No homework or detention for an ENTIRE week!" He beamed."Yay! I'll be with Izumi for a week!" Junpei screamed. We all sweatdropped. I shuddered, disgustedly."CLASS! Settle down or else..." Instantly, the class came to complete silence, and looked eagerly at Ms. Yaiko. She sighed."The groupings will be posted on the class bulletin. It will be four to a cabin, same genders... This might also be your assigned group for any activities, unless I decide to make any changes..." She looked as if someone had died, when the class cheered as the bell rang. I rushed up to bulletin board and scrolled down the list: Izumi, Rachel, Kimberly..."ALRIGHT!" I cheered and hugged Kimberly who looked shocked."Don't celebrate just yet Izumi..." I gave her a confused look. She pointed at the last person in our cabin. MS. YAIKO. She smirked."I don't mind that much but if I still know you...""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the class stared at me."I... just got a papercut!" I put on a very fake smile, and caressed my unwounded finger. Takuya ran towards me, followed by Kouichi and Kouji in a slow walk."What's the matter?" I pointed at my list. He looked horrified."Wow. What bad luck!" then he smirked. "Wish you the best." I glared at him."Unlike you," he wringed his arms around Kouichi and Kouji, "I've got two of my best friends with me." Kouji just kept his emotionless face, while Kouichi looked very absentminded. Takuya then dropped to a more distraught mood."But... I get your boyfriend as my fourth companion.""Who?" I asked confused. He pointed at Junpei who was still gleefully jumping up and down at the idea of the camp. I simpered."Let's just hope that Ms Yaiko doesn't serve meals in the assigned groups too." I was furious at the thought of having Ms Yaiko in my cabin but Kimberly didn't seem to mind.**_-----After School-----_**Takuya's P.o.V.I couldn't believe my luck! I was in a cabin with. Well I suppose its two of my best friends and Junpei. I don't know if I would say Junpei were one of my best friends but he was certainly a friend. After all, with a Do-Not- Talk-To-Me Kouji and I-Have-A-Lot-On-My-Mind Kouichi around, I'd die to have someone to talk to, even if it had to be Junpei."You are so lucky," I heard Izumi grumble as she approached my locker. I grinned."Hey, you never know. Maybe you'll find a good side to Ms. Yaiko," I teased. She glared, but suddenly softened."What's the matter?""Don't you think Kouichi's been acting weird lately?" Izumi asked.I gave her the 'isn't-it-obvious' look. "His grandmother died, is he suppose to act cheerful about it?" She shook her head."Not that... I meant around Kouji and all. I mean he was jumping every time someone says Kouji's name.""Really?" I questioned slowly. She nodded. I shrugged."Well, if there's anything wrong with him, I'm sure he'll spill it soon enough. I mean, I'm not sure if I'd be all that comfortable with a guy who looked just like me." I told her."Yeah, I know. I mean, who could stand two Takuyas?" she teased."What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her angrily. She gave me a sly smile and walked off.I grumbled. 'I'll show her,' I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

_Kate:_ I don't feel up to writing a cliffie. Maybe next time... 


	3. Chapter III

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouchi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)****3rd part of Story:****_-----Camp time-----_**Kouji's P.o.V."I get the top bunk," Takuya yelled, as we entered a shabby looking cabin. There were buckets placed where water dripped through gaping holes in the roof. Takuya and Junpei however, did not seem to mind at all."I want the top bunk too!" announced Junpei as he ran towards the bed only to trip a meter away from it. I sighed. This was going to be one looong week. I placed my stuff into one of the lower bunks as Kouichi did the same. It was such a small cabin. I didn't know if I could stand staying in here with the same freaks for a whole week.I noticed a huge weight sag over top of me. Junpei had decided to camp on the bed above mine. 'Just great,' I thought sullenly. 'Hope this bed can withstand his weight, or I'll be done for.'"Um... guys, where's the washroom?" Kouichi asked suddenly. We all looked around but there was no sign of a toilet or a shower."Aw man..." Takuya complained, "Ms. Yaiko doesn't expect us to dig holes and wash in the rain does she?" Kouichi shrugged and cringed at the thought."But then, this is supposed to be part of our educational experience right?" Junpei exclaimed as if had had just thought up the most brilliant answer to this problem. We all sweatdropped."Don't keep your hopes too high Junpei," Kouichi advised."CLAAAAAAASSSSSSS!" came a horrible screech from outside. We all ran out to see Ms. Yaiko and her group. They seemed rather content with their cabin, for it didn't have as many holes in it for dripping rain, and it had a built-in toilet and shower, Izumi told us later."You should see how clean it is in there. We've even got carpet instead of those stone planks like yours.""Yeah yeah," Takuya sulked, obviously jealous. "We got the point.""SHUT UP!" the class suddenly silent."Okay class, listen up. I know half of you are complaining of the 'No- Washrooms' in your cabins, but I can't really do anything about it. However, there is a modern day washroom and shower just a short way away from here...about a mile," she pointed towards the mountains, "even though the water won't be as warm, it'll do for all you BOYS." She accentuated, looking almost as if she were going to cackle."Also, you must always go in groups of fours. I don't want anyone getting lost. The girls can visit my cabin for a bathroom... because there is a rule of 'No Boys in the Girls Cabins' strictly in play. Takuya's mouth dropped."I can't believe this. We're gonna have to walk one entire mile just to use the bathroom?" he complained."Um guys..." Junpei whimpered, "I really need to go to the washroom -like RIGHT NOW!" Kouji, Kouichi and I fell in a classic anime style onto the ground."Well, I guess we'd better get walking," Kouichi sighed, "and while we're at it, we might as well take a shower." They ran back to the cabin to get their stuff, as I followed them in a slower pursuit.**_-----10 minutes later-----_**"Are we there yet?" Junpei whined."Well we might've been if you could walk any faster," Takuya growled, who was carrying all our towels."And if you carried your stuff," Kouichi complained. Kouichi was carrying the fatso's collection of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. He refused to go if they didn't go with him, and threatened to pee in our cabins if we didn't help."I would but I have to carry my rubber duckie and protect you guys from any danger," he said."You know Kouji, you could help us too," Takuya noted. I smirked."I would, if there were anything for me to-" Junpei suddenly fainted of exhaustion, probably from the walk. I guess I spoke to soon."Well now, you can carry him," Takuya smiled wickedly. I stared at him. Did he actually expect me to carry him all the way to the bathhouse? I tried to pick him up, but collapse under his weight. Kouichi immediately dropped the collection of soap and stuff into Takuya's arms to help me. He acted like it was his duty to help me or something. I gave me a questioning look, but he ignored it."Let me help," he grunted as the two of us struggled to carry the sleeping Junpei.**_-----Five minutes later-----_**Around five minutes later, a small bathhouse came into view. Kouichi and I almost collapsed ourselves out of sheer energy loss."Yay!" Junpei exclaimed and ran into bathhouse first. I couldn't believe it. How long had he been awake? As the rest of us approached, we saw two shower rooms and a cubicle. Junpei just stood their dumbfounded."What's the matter?" Takuya asked."I just realized I didn't have to go to the washroom after all," he said. I could feel the room temperature rise from the heat radiating from Takuya, Kouichi and myself. Kouichi was the first to cool down."Come on," he said, calmly, as helped Takuya set the Junpei's collection and our towels down on the ground, "we were going to have to come here anyway." Takuya and Junpei ran up to the main desks."Four students from Ms. Yaiko's class have come to ask for a shower," Takuya stated, breathlessly. She nodded and gave us all tickets."The water will be ready in a minute," the old lady said. We nodded. Since there was only two stalls, Takuya and Junpei demanded to shower first."YOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came a shriek."IT'S SOOOO COOOOLD!" Takuya yelped."Of course," the old lady chuckled, "after all, it is fresh water from the mountains. If you wanted me to boil it first, you should've told me." Kouichi was laughing hard, while I smiled a bit."Do-do...you mind... boiling ours?" Kouichi asked, laughing. She nodded and walked away."Do you mind throwing me my clothes," Takuya asked. I did what he said."KOUJI! I didn't mean it LITERALLY!" I smiled to myself, knowing that his clothes would be painfully wet and soaked when he would put them on.Takuya came out, red faced and all, followed by a happy Junpei who didn't seem to be at all affected by the cold water. I guess all that blubber did him good after all."Kouji, I swear, I will get you back if it's the last thing I do!" Takuya yelled.

  
Kouichi's P.o.V.

Luckily our shower wasn't as cold as Takuya's. I turned off the water."TAKUYA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I heard Kouji shout. I wondered what was happening outside."Takuya, could you pass me my clothes, and I mean PASS them." I called."Sorry, I already gave those to Kouji!" he sniggered."WHAT?!""Here, catch!" He threw Kouji's clothes over the shower door. I growled."TAKUYA, what's the meaning of this?" He didn't answer, and I figured that he already left to taste his sweet revenge. I sighed and put the clothes on, except the bandana which I found rather difficult to tie up. I decided to tie it around my neck. The clothes fit me perfectly. I guess that was they way it worked for twin brothers. As I stepped out, I saw that Takuya's sweet revenge wasn't as sweet as he planned it to be. Kouji was chasing him around the bathhouse wearing my clothes. He did look a lot like me, except he had longer hair. I crossed my arms unhappily."Wow, Kouji. When did you cut your hair?" I turned to see Junpei looking at me surprised. I glared at him, and he whimpered and ran "Junpei, what- ouff." Takuya was lifted of the ground and slammed hard onto the wall by Kouji."Now now boys, stop this. Fighting is not the answer to anything," the old lady said, pleasantly. "If you really want to fight, then lets talk this over with a cup of tea first alright my little honeybees?" Kouji dropped Takuya, disgusted.Izumi's P.o.V."Five minutes till campfire!" Ms Yaiko announced. I sighed. Even though our cabin was luxury compared to some others, I really didn't like being in the same cabin as the teacher.'I wonder where those boys went.' I thought to myself. They had gone off without permission leaving me with a very grumpy Ms Yaiko."Ms Yaiko.""What is it Izumi?""What do we have for dinner?" Ms. Yaiko didn't reply."ARGH!!!" Ms. Yaiko finally exploded. "IF THOSE BOYS DON'T SHOW THEMSELVES IN ONE MINUTE, THE WHOLE CLASS WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR A-" as if on cue, Takuya and Junpei ran into view. (Kate: Oh... and Kouichi and Kouji have returned each others clothes.)"Why you boys... I outta-" she growled, menacingly."Ms. Yaiko please!" Kimberly insisted. Kimberly was the only girl in the whole class who could calm Ms. Yaiko down. Ms. Yaiko inhaled deep breaths and calmed herself down."All right then. Boys, you'll be making dinner for the entire class," she directed. Takuya opened his mouth."No buts!" she barked, "now get to it.""Hey..." I heard a voice whisper behind me. It was Kouichi, followed by Kouji. I was about to greet them but they clamped their hands around my mouth. I guess Ms. Yaiko hadn't noticed that they had gone and returned."Come on, chop chop!" she ordered. Kouji and Kouichi watched them in amusement, while Takuya glared at them. But Kimberly who saved the day."Ms. Yaiko? Do you think it would be wise to eat food made by Takuya or Junpei?" she asked innocently. Ms. Yaiko considered it."I suppose... not. Okay then class, we'll be all roasting marshmallows for dinner!" The whole class cheered, except Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and me of course."MARSHMELLOWS!" Everyone ran to find sticks. I sweatdropped.**_-----After finding sticks-----_**Kouichi's P.o.V.I yawned, watching my marshmallow burn to a crisp."Kouichi! You're wasting it!" Junpei whimpered with his mouth full of numerous marshmallows. He grabbed mine and stuffed it into his mouth. I groaned."You want mine?" Kouji offered awkwardly. I stared at him, surprised, then smiled and shook my head. I wasn't really interested in marshmallows."COME ONE COME ALL! TO SEE THE NEXT GREATEST WONDER AFTER THE MONA LISA! THE SNOW-well it isn't made of snow-MARSHMELLOWMAN!" Takuya yelled."Very funny Takuya," Izumi smiled, as she broke of a chunk of the marshmallow that held Takuya's marshmellowman together."Hey! Stop that!" Takuya snatched it back and stuck it back to the sculpture. They stuck their tongues at each other. I smiled a bit, but felt exhaustion take over. I tried to stifle a yawn but Kouji caught me."You'd better get some sleep. I heard we have a project ahead of us tomorrow," he said, emotionlessly. I nodded and went to bed. Drearily, I fell asleep.**_-----Next Day-----  
  
_**"Alright BOYS! Early morning rise and shine!" I groaned as I heard Izumi's cheerful voice ring in our cabin. The sun shined into my face. I woke up abruptly."What are you doing here?" Kouji had also awakened."To wake you boys up of course," she retorted stifling a yawn. "It's approximately 6:00 AM in the morning, but Ms. Yaiko insisted on it, to give the class an early start.""Do you know what we're doing?" I asked. She shrugged."She said something about groups finding Lake Kohaku."**(Kate: I don't care if it's the guy from 'Spirited Away'.) (Kat: lolz. She stinks when it comes to making names)**I listened to the steady snores above me. Takuya seemed to be still asleep. I tapped him on the shoulder."Takuya?" he kept snoring. I pulled the covers off him. He growled, but woke up, rubbing his eyes. Kouji, however, did not care about politeness. He ran out to get a bucket of water and poured it onto the sleeping Junpei."AHHHHHHHHHH" he shrieked like a girl and launched himself onto Izumi who shrieked even louder."GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" she shoved him away and shivered."Izumi? What are you doing in our cabin... hey wait a minute... you're not allowed in our cabin..." Takuya commented."Why not?" she retorted."You remember the rule?""Yes! 'No Boys in the Girls Cabins' but there isn't one about 'No Girls in the Boys Cabins'" she smiled. Takuya was outraged."WHAT! THAT IS SOOO NOT FAIR!! WHERE'S THE RIGHTS ON THIS PLANET!!" Takuya shouted. You could practically feel the heat from him."CLASS!" Ms. Yaiko screeched from outside. We all ran out, to find her red faced and impatient."Junpei! Hand this out to everyone in the class," she commanded. Junpei handed us a map of the area we were in. I spotted Lake Kohaku right away."It's a 20 mile walk," Kouji commented."TWENTY MILES!" Junpei fainted. We all stared at him."I'm not going to carry him," Kouji and I said in unison. We stared at each other. I was first to look away."Okay class. For today's assignment, I want you all to find Lake Kohaku. I've decided that four of you may not be safe enough. Each group will be a mixture of boys and girls. You will be with this group till you reach the lake. Any questions?" Ms. Yaiko asked tiredly. Takuya raised his hand, but Izumi stopped him."Good. Please choose a team and continue on," she said, and then walked slowly towards her cabin."What's wrong with her?" Takuya asked."Oh... nothing much," Izumi beamed. "Kimberly kept badgering Ms. Yaiko about today's assignment all night long! So she hasn't had much sleep. Oh, and by the way, we're going to join your group okay?" Izumi questioned.Takuya paused, and stuttered, "But Ms. Yaiko...""Oh, don't' worry about her. You saw her state; she's not going to be coming with us! And also, Rachel's going to be staying with her... to make sure she's alright," Izumi replied cheerfully. Takuya grinned."Next time, use up all the hot water, and plug the bathroom...""Come on, we've better move on," Kouji snapped. Takuya put on a long mocking face."Aw... can't Mr. Solitude have some fun?" Takuya joked. Kouji scowled."Kouji's right, look the rest of the class have already left!" Kimberly called from afar. She was already at the edge of the forest."Hey, wait up for us!" Junpei called as he ran after them dragging Izumi along."EWWW!! HE'S IN YOUR GROUP TOO?!?" Kimberly shrieked. She ran into the forest."Hey wait for us!" I and ran after them."Yeah! Wait up!" Takuya yelled after them. Kouji followed them, in a slower pace.**_-----1 hour later-----_**Kouji's P.o.V.  
  
"Junpei, where are we?" Izumi complained loudly."Not now Izumi dear, I'm sure we're somewhere on this map," Junpei replied confidently."Oh give me that!" Kouichi snapped and snatched the map away from him. He suddenly looked angry."Were you looking at this map upside down all the way until now?" he asked as calmly as he could."WHAT?!" the rest of the group shrieked."Oh, so that's why the south was pointing the wrong way on the compass," Junpei smiled. "Thanks for telling me Kouichi!"Why that little... ARGH! How did he end up leading the group? I could feel my anger getting the best of me, but for some reason, Kouichi's voice seemed to reassure me."Well, I'm sure it can't be that hard. First, let's see where we are on the map... hm..." he examined the map thoughtfully."Here, let me help," I offered, and glanced at the map too."Yeah me too!" Junpei announced. We glared at him, and he backed away. After a few minutes, the two of us still couldn't pinpoint our exact location."We don't seem to be on the map," Kouichi said. I nodded in agreement."All righty then!" Takuya said cheerfully, "onward men!" I stared at him. Kimberly and Izumi glared at him."Um... and where oh reliable one, may I ask, do we go?" Kouichi asked."I don't know, but hey, how big can this world be?" he replied optimistically. We all sweatdropped."Well I'm with Takuya," Izumi said, "its better than staying here anyway." The rest of us nodded.**_-----Very Late Afternoon-----_**Izumi's P.o.V."We'd better set up camp," Kouji suggested, glancing at the setting sun. Kouichi nodded."It's not a bad idea. And anyway, it's almost dark," Kouichi acknowledged. The rest of us agreed. We all unpacked our belongings and started setting it up. Kouji got his tent up with no problem. He glanced at the rest of the group. I was setting up the campfire with much difficulty. Kimberly was lecturing Takuya as he stubbornly worked on his tent, refusing help and Kouichi stood by in disbelief that Junpei had forgotten his tent."You're joking right? How can you forget your tent at home?" he looked as if he thought Junpei were the world's stupidest creature.** (No offense to Junpei fans¡Xbut I already warned you about this...)**"I didn't think we would need it?" Junpei whined. Kouichi slapped his forehead outraged, then considered, "Well I suppose if we were short a tent, it would be okay. Since someone would have to be the lookout..."He sighed heavily, "Alright Junpei, you can use mine for a part of the night okay?" Junpei had stars in his eyes."REALLY? I'll go work on it right away." He ran over to Kouichi's tent parts and started jamming things together."You have got to be kidding me," Kouichi groaned and ran over to help him. I giggled."Need help?" I heard a voice mumble. I looked up to see Kouji standing over me. I blushed and nodded gratefully. We puzzled the fire together, and lighted it with a match. Within no time, we had a fire crackling.**_-----Hour later-----_**"Mmmmmm... eck" Takuya took a whiff of the instant noodles."Hey, don't blame me," I mumbled as I stirred the pot."What?""Well Junpei here," Junpei's ears perked when he heard me say his name, "accidentally ate the soup mix, thinking it was some sort of powder candy, so basically, this soup is some sort of mixture between nuts and berries." Takuya gave me a strangled look."You're joking right?" he asked hopefully. I gave him a Why-would-I-be- joking look."Ha ha ha. Food is food... right?" Takuya laughed weakly. I shrugged and glanced at the other group who were playing 'Goldfish'."HA! I win again!" Kimberly proclaimed. Junpei pouted, while Kouji looked as if he didn't care less. Kouichi just looked bored."Can't we play some other game?" he yawned."Well Junpei doesn't know any others," Kouji grumbled."Hey I know why don't we bet on something then?" Kimberly exclaimed."Not a bad idea," Kouichi pondered.**_----- 2 minutes later-----_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takuya ran around the campsite with Junpei chasing after him. Kimberly and Kouichi were laughing breathlessly as Kouji grinned in the background. Apparently, Junpei had lost the round and was sentenced to having to kiss Takuya on the cheek once."Come on Takuya... it's only for a second," Kimberly choked."Yeah and... it's only on the cheek," Kouichi laughed."YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Takuya protested and ran behind me for safety."Hey, don't drag me into this!" I objected and stepped away. Takuya scrambled away, accidentally knocking into my almost finished noodles. The whole group was speechless. Junpei was first to break the silence."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hollered."It's only a meal," Kouji retorted, but Junpei kept crying."Argh, lets just do something else, to distract ourselves from food," I said, feeling my stomach churn for nutrients."I agree," Takuya mumbled, obviously sorry that he knocked over the pot.

**_  
-----Half an hour later-----_**  
  
We all laid on the ground defeated.

"Truth or dare?" Junpei smiled."No thanks," Kouichi said flatly."We can always play 'Goldfish'!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"No," Kouji frowned.

"Why don't we just ask each other questions about ourselves?" I suggested. "I mean, I've only been at our school for 2 weeks and I probably have lots more to learn about you all!""Sure! That's a great idea," Takuya approved. "I'll start first! Any questions?" We started asking him basic stuff like his family, birthday, hobbies...Suddenly Kimberly growled, "Is it true that you stole my math notebook yesterday because I can't find it!" Takuya became very uneasy."Yeah..." he said slowly. Kimberly glared at him, but her look softened when she realized there wasn't much she could do out here in the open. She sighed."Fine, at least you told me the truth. But I expect it back at the first day of our return." She warned. I shook my head skeptically."Kouji, why don't you go next?" I asked. He shrugged, but didn't disagree.

"What's your family like?" Kimberly asked.

"I live with my dad and step-mom. My mom died when I was really little." He said simply. Suddenly Kouichi looked angry."She died? How?" he asked through clenched teeth. Kouji shrugged."My dad never told me.""Oh, I see." He went back to his contemplative self."Do you know something you'd like to share?" I asked. He jerked back to life."Huh? Me? No," he shook his head cheerfully and smiled. "Please continue."Kouichi's P.o.V.

'So Kouji doesn't know that mom is actually alive', I thought to myself sadly as the other continued to question him.

"Hey Kouji, when's your birthday?" I froze. 'Please, no...' I thought."...Next Saturday" he replied slowly."Hey that's Kouichi's birthday too!" Takuya replied cheerfully, "Isn't that right buddy?" I glared at him."Enough questions," I said shortly. Takuya looked at me confused. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Was it actually that I didn't want Kouji to know about me or my mom?"I'm sorry. It's just that I... feel a little homesick, that's all," I lied."Yeah, me too. We'd better get to sleep, because we have a long day ahead of us," Izumi said."Hey, what about Kouichi, Kimberly, you and Junpei?" Takuya asked. She shrugged."We always have tomorrow..." The rest of us headed into our camps; while I decided I should be the one first staying up for the night."Well wake one of us up when you get tired," Izumi told him. I nodded.**_  
-----2 hour later-----  
  
_**It was silent. All I had were the night crickets and the fire accompanying me. I didn't mind. It gave me some time alone to think about things._Flashback_"I'm home," I announced. The house was real quiet; a little too quiet for my liking."Mom?" I rushed over to her room, just to find her crying."Kouichi..." she said coarsely, "your grandmother... she's really ill. The doctor says... she's going to..." She burst into tears. I tried my best to comfort her, and to stop myself from crying myself. After she fell asleep, I decided to give my grandmother a visit, knowing that it would probably be my last chance.**-----At the hospital-----**"Grandma," I whispered softly. I glanced at the aged women in front of me. Her face was lined with wrinkles and sadness. Her breathing was irregular, and she coughed every few seconds."Kouichi...""What is it grandma?" I asked shakily."Kouichi... you need to know...you have... a brother."I was shocked. It couldn't be. Who could he be? And why didn't my mother tell me for all these years?"His name is... Kouji..." She croaked painfully._End of Flashback  
  
_

__

__

__

__

_  
Another Flashback_  
  
I ran into the park, blinded by my tears. Suddenly I tripped, fell forward and hit the ground hard.

"Um... you alright?" someone had asked awkwardly. I looked up.

"K-kouji?" I was shocked to see him, with a mixture of sorrow, grief, and joy."Um..." He stared at me uncertain, as the rain pounded on us both. Then I remembered that he didn't know I was his brother; that he probably didn't even know that I existed. I dried my eyes."It's nothing. I'm fine, really," I told him, though my voice still trembled. I felt dizziness and nauseous. He looked at me, uncomfortably, as if he didn't know what to do."Well, I guess I'd better be going now," I gave him a reassuring smile, and then walked off. As my vision blurred and the ground seemed to shake, everything became black.  
  
_End of Flashback_I sighed sleepily, prodding the dying fire with a stick, and then threw it more wood to burn. I heard noises behind me coming from Kouji's tent. Not long after, he poked his head out of his tent."Hey Kouichi," he mumbled quietly. I was silent. He sat across from me to the fire. I watched him as he did some thinking on his own.Kouji's P.o.V._Flashback_"Son, you have to learn to accept your step-mom," my father told me. I looked down at my hands for a second, and then decided to answer."But she's not my mom; she'll never be..." I retorted. He sighed."Can't you be nice to her, for my sake?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer him. How was I supposed to pretend my step-mom was my mom when she isn't? I glanced at my step-mom at the stairs who had heard what I said a minute ago. She looked really upset._  
End of Flashback_Suddenly the ground shook beneath us, knocking us both onto the ground.  
  
Izumi's P.o.V."AHHH!!" I heard Kimberly screamed. The ground quavered beneath my tent. I pulled my sleeping bag over my head tightly. The ground started to give way, and a huge crack appeared under my tent. I screamed.

**Author's Note:**

_Kate: _hihihi! So how's the story so far? Good? Bad? Please Review!! Oh, and also... don't expect me to update very soon because I have to fix the next chapter for you Kozumi supporters. Since the votes are in favor of Kozumi, I have to change parts of my story... Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter IV

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouchi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

****

****

**4th part of Story:**  
  
Izumi's P.oV."Izumi!" I heard Kouji yell and try to grab onto a part of my tent. "A little help here..." he groaned as Kouichi ran over to help him out."What's going on out-wha?" I heard Takuya ask. Everything was dark, so I couldn't tell what was happening out there, but gave a sigh of relief when I felt my tent and I, being heaved upwards. As a reached solid ground, I scrambled out to find the three boys who helped me spread-angled on the ground, gasping for breath. Kimberly ran up to me, and hugged me happily. I smiled shakily to live through it all. (Kat: Hm...Kim doesn't act like that. Sorri Kim xP)"Thanks a lot you guys," I said appreciatively, "I owe you my life.""Well you could treat us for dinner you know!" Takuya said thoughtfully, as Kouichi shrugged and Kouji stared off into space."Hey, what's up with all the noise," Junpei grumbled as he stepped out of his tent. I glared at him."Wow, Izumi, what happened to your tent?" We all ignored him."Well since we're all awake now, we might as well get a move on," Kouichi said, changing the subject, as he started to pack up. The rest of us agreed, except for the clueless Junpei.Suddenly, we saw a huge helicopter hovered over us."Everyone in this area must evacuate immediately. I repeat, everyone in this area must evacuate immediately" someone yelled."Hey! Here, over here!" we all started shouting and waving our hands (except Kouji of course who merely stood there) and we all clambered into the helicopter.**_-----Back at Class-----_**"Well class, since our fieldtrip has fortunately been canceled," she grinned, as if Junpei had just died, "we can resume to our regular day classes." The whole class groaned.**(Kate: Very sorry to all Junpei fans if any of you didn't heed my warnings. I don't mean it, and personally, I don't hate Junpei at all. He's a great guy... but hey it's my story right? :P Sorry again)  
  
**"Class, take out your math textbook. Since you have the weekend, and do pages 78-84. I want it all finished by Monday." The class grumbled but did what she said.**_-----After School-----_**

"Aw man... I can't believe this," Takuya complained, "just when I thought there wasn't going to be homework. Oh well... its Friday so we won't have school tomorrow."

I suddenly just thought of something."Um... Takuya, let's talk!" I dragged him away from the others."What is it?" he mumbled, obviously still irritated."Don't you remember? Kouji's and Kouichi's birthday's tomorrow!" I inquired."Oh yeah...""Let's have a party for them."Takuya nodded optimistically. "Sure! Where do you plan to--""What party are you talking about?" a voice interrupted behind me. It was Kouji. I guessed that he had forgotten about Kouichi and his own birthday."Oh, nothing." We grinned innocently. Kouji narrowed his eyes."Wow, look at the time! Gotta go, bye!" After that, Takuya ran off. It was clear that he just wanted to get out of trouble. Looked like I wasn't going to get any help from Takuya. In my head, I start planning the birthday party."Um..." Kouji stared at me confused, and looking a bit annoyed. I wondered where I should host this party."Hey listen Kouji, are you busy this Saturday?" I asked sweetly. He looked surprised."I guess not...""Great!" I hugged him happily. He stiffened."Hello? Did you forget about us?" Junpei asked irritably. Kouichi seemed to have left without a word, leaving Junpei with a bored Kimberly."Are you lovebirds finished yet?" Kimberly gave us a very fake sarcastic yawn. We blushed.**(Kate: Sorry Kozumi fans. I hope you know I support one sided Kozumi... aka: Izumi likes Kouji / Kouji does not like Izumi back :P So your gonna have to live with it. Of course, I can make Kouji like Izumi later onwards, but it really depends...)**Kouichi's P.o.V.  
  
I opened the door of my apartment and smelled a fresh fragrance of mint. It seemed as though my mother had decided to freshen up the place. I found her in the kitchen, washing the dishes."Mom, I'm home," I called.Ring ring the phone rang."Hi, Kimura's residence," I answered."Hey Kouichi, not for nothing, but could we please use your house for the birthday party?" It was Izumi. "Please pretty please?" she persuaded."Well..."  
  
"GREAT! Thanks a lot Kouichi! I'm going to get some of the stuff for the party now. See you tomorrow at seven!" She hung up. I stood there, listening to the dead phone in my hand. What did I just agree to? Horrorstruck, I realized how my mother might react if she saw Kouji. After all, she was never that open and seemed hurt when I asked her about my dad. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Izumi's number."Hi, this is Orimoto's residence...""Zoe, this is...""We are busy at the moment; please leave a message after the tone. Beep--" I groaned. 'Just great.'"Is something wrong Kouichi?" It was my mother."Nothing much," I gave her a fake smile. She has me a hard glance."If you say so..."Kouji's P.o.V.  
  
"Hi Kouji, back so soon? I thought the fieldtrip was a week long. Did something happen?" It was my step-mother. I stared at her coldly. Why did parents have to ask so many questions when they don't answer ones that I have._Flashback_**_-----Kouji is 6 years old----- Kawaii_**  
  
**(Kate: And yes... Kouji has a spectacular memory)**"Dad," I asked, as I tried to fix the crooked bandana on my head. "What was mom like?" His face hardened.

**(Kat: aw... isn't Kouji cute when he's little)  
  
**

"It's time for you to go to school," he said bluntly, while helping me put on my yellow raincoat."But you didn't answer my--"He sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it son.""But--""Here," he passed me a single photo. There was a pretty woman on it with her hair tied up just like mine, wearing a light blue colored shirt."That was your mother the last time I saw her. Keep it, it's yours." He passed me my backpack."Now I want you to do your best in school today okay?" He mumbled. I nodded, unable to take my eyes off the picture. 'So that is my mother,' I thought sadly. 'I wish she were still with me..." I hastily shoved the picture into my pocket, as I approached the school._End of Flashback_I glanced at the picture, now in a frame in my bedroom and sighed. I laid on the bed thinking about it. If only she were still alive... there was so much I wanted to tell her. It wasn't that I hated my step-mother; it's just that I didn't feel she could ever take my mother's place, no matter what she did. I noted to myself, that I would have to try to become nicer to my step-mom. But it still didn't mean I would have to accept her as my mother.Izumi's P.o.V.  
  
'Let's see now,' I thought as I walked down the aisle of the supermarket. I was trying my best to prepare for the party at such short notice. Takuya and Junpei had promised to get the decorations while Kimberly and I looked for ingredients for the cake and refreshments."Do you think they'll like marshmallows?" Kimberly asked."Nah... both of them didn't each much of it at camp." I replied."Pop or juice?" I asked as we approached the drink section."Why not both?" someone suggested. Kimberly turned around to see Takuya and Junpei approaching us."Hey you guys!" we greeted."So how's your shopping coming along?" I asked. Takuya and Junpei grinned and showed us their decoration filled bags. I sweatdropped, seeing a monster outfit in there."And what... may I ask, are you going to do with that?"Takuya grinned. "You sure you want to know?" Kimberly shook her head."Your right, why would we? I mean, we have much more IMPORTANT stuff to do then hang out with these guys?" she teased."Hey, watch it." Kimberly merely stuck her tongue at him.**_-----Next Morning-----  
  
_**I rushed over to Kouichi's house with all the materials ready.**Ding dong**Mrs. Kimura opened the door. "Why hello Izumi, please come in. I thank you very much for organizing this birthday party for Kouichi and his friend.""No problem," I chirped. I entered the door to see the others already there."Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Kouichi asked worriedly. I had never seen him so anxious. It was almost like he didn't want a party."Sure, why not?" Takuya exclaimed while hanging up the blue and purple streamers."But why did it have to be my place?" Kouichi complained. He suddenly ran up to his mother."Um...mom? Are you going to be here for the party?"Mrs. Kimura thought for a minute, and then replied, "I think I'll manage to fit in a few minutes." Kouichi looked horrified, but soon recovered."Please don't. Take it easy at work okay?" She nodded and went to work. Kouichi have a big sigh, and collapsed on the coach depressed.Kouichi's P.o.V."What's the matter Kouichi?" Kimberly asked. I shrugged. I didn't know how my mother would act if she saw Kouji after such a long time. I really didn't want to her to be hurt."When's Kouji coming over?" I asked."Oh, we haven't invited him yet," Izumi replied, "why don't you call him over? We're almost finished anyway..." I hesitated, but did as I was told.**Ring ring**"Minamoto's residence," came a low bored voice. I knew it was Kouji. I found my throat awfully dry."Hello?" Kouji asked again, this time more persistent.

"Hey Kouji? This is Kouichi. Hey do you mind coming over to my house for a while?" I forced myself to speak. I dreaded his answer, knowing that it would come sooner or later.

"Sure, I guess." I put on a pained look that he could not see."Great! See you later then," I said in the happiest voice I could manage.

**(Kate: Dun dun dun dun¡K :D)**

**_-----Kouji arrives-----_**Kouji's P.o.V.**Ding dong**"I'll answer it," I heard Takuya call. The door opened, to reveal a very hideous monster like creature."ROAR!" It screamed in my ear. I merely stared at it."Aw man... your no fun," Takuya complained while taking off its head. Izumi popped out from the background."What he means is happy birthday Kouji," she told me, while giving me a quick hug. I just stood there as stiff as a board."Yeah happy birthday!" Kimberly and Junpei cheered and sent streamers all over the room. I saw a very grumpy looking Kouichi on the coach. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. I watched as Takuya slowly approached him."ROAR!" Takuya yelled in his ears. Kouichi just turned and stared at him."Let's see...you plan to scare me, with a bit of fur and plastic," he said, while pulling on the costumes ears."Hey... I thought it was pretty good," Takuya retorted dully. Kouichi rolled his eyes.**_-----Outside-----_**I groaned, literally sick of the sudden crowd and commotion from within the apartment. I stared at the endless night sky, the hidden beneath the clouds. The wind blew gently against my face as I gazed down at the street to watch a stream of colorful cars alternate below me, and a lonesome figure rush into the building. Everything seemed so normal, and perfect."Hey Kouji, what are you doing out here?" It was Kouichi. He seemed much more cheerful then he was this morning, and seemed to have forgotten about what he was so worried about. He handed me a glass of pop wordlessly."Thanks," I muttered under my breath. He nodded and looked as if he was going to ask me something, but froze, speechlessly. I heard a ruffle of sound behind me. I turned to see a pretty woman wearing a faded pink shirt, with her hair tied up just like mine."Hi Kouichi..." she dropped the bag she was holding as her gaze rested on me. Kouichi remained motionless in front of me. There was an uncomfortable silence as I finally recognized her. She was the same woman from the picture that my dad had given me when I was six. She was my mother. Everything around us seemed to have become mute. Not a creature stirred.Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, only able to utter one thing."K-kouji..."

**Author's Note:**  
  
_Kate:_ That's probably going to be the last chapter of this story, sort of a cliffhanger. Don't worry! I'm going to be starting a sequel pretty soon so you guys will know what happens after. But first, Kat and I are planning this HUMUGO project that was inspired by a show "Mina". Basically, Kouji is a singer, and Kouichi is this ordinary guy (they don't know each other btw.) who substitutes as "Kouji" in his debut because of a car accident. This story will probably be a Koukou (Kate: .) Kozumi, and hints of Izuichi and Takumi.  
  
_Kat:_ Yupz. I'm really looking forward to writing that. I know it doesn't seem right with Kouji as a singer but there is really no other career that would fit into the story. Anyways, I shall be finishing A Disturbed Heart ASAP. Please be patient - Well, RR!!  
  
We'll try to inform you when the sequel or the HUMOGO project is up!! . Thanks for reading!!  
  
**Kate**: P.S. I'm SO HAPPY!! KOUICHI EXISTS NOW!!! In the character list!! Please go check out the stories about him!! He's SOOO KOOL!

**Kate:** I'm really reconsidering on continuing this as a sequel. Perhaps I will continue this as it is... so you guys will see the reaction of each character, because I really want to know myself . 

The problem is, how am I suppose to end it if I do that????? Hm... decisions decisions...


	5. Chapter V

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouichi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

****

****

**5th part of Story:  
  
**

Kouichi's P.o.V.

****

****

****

"K-Kouji..." I watched in horror, as my mother dropped her grocery bags and clutched her heart. How could I have forgotten? I gave myself mental slaps already knowing it was too late to change a thing. I watched as she tore her glance from Kouji, then to me, then to Kouji and back to me.

"Mother..." I tried weakly.

"How long have you known?" she asked faintly. I hesitated.

"Well... I..." I paused looking worriedly at my mother who looked as if she were about to faint. She didn't look angry at me, but nor did she look happy.

"Since... grandma died," I admitted, hanging my head. "She told me that I need to know this, and well... I guess I just sorta met him at school one day..."

Kouji's P.o.V.

I returned my gaze at the woman who had just walked in and an image of an old photo flashed through my mind...mother? It couldn't be. She was dead... right? I turned my attention to Kouichi who was trying desperately to explain, without much success. 'And if she really is my mother,' I slowly realized, 'then that would mean Kouichi's my...?' Unable to reply, I just stared at them.

Kouichi soon realized this and became very uncomfortable.

"Kouji..."

"You knew?" I replied coldly. He just stared back at me for a second looking almost afraid, and then hung his head. Suddenly our mother fainted.

"Mother!" Kouichi whispered, while half dragging her into the apartment. Takuya and the others finally realized what had happened outside while they were partying and came to help.

I stared after them, not daring to believe what was happening. Why did my dad lie and tell me my mother was dead? And why didn't he tell me I had a brother? Why didn't Kouichi tell me he was my brother? And since our birthdays were on the same day, would that make him...my twin?

Angrily I ran off, into the darkness.

Kouichi's P.o.V.

How could I have been so stupid? I looked around Kouji, as my mother stirred.

"What just happened?" Takuya asked.

"Well..." I started, and then was suddenly aware that Kouji wasn't there.

"I'll be back soon..." I ran off.

**_---After a few minutes---_**

"Kouji? Where are you?" I muttered as I ran through the park and spotted a lonely figure in distress near the lake. It started to rain again. Thunder crackled loudly as the wind slapped across my cheek. The rain pounded harder creating irregular patterns when it hit the cement ground. 'Just great,' I thought bitterly.

"Kouji..." I swallowed slowly as I approached. He was soaked, just like me, and he may have been crying or maybe it was just the rain.

"Go away," he replied harshly. I was taken back by his reaction and stepped back, leaving quite a gap between us. I stared at his sullen face, whose eyes refused to meet mine. He looked angry, confused...and betrayed. We listened to the endless crashes of thunder in silence.

**(Kate: I'm having real difficulty here... Kouji's starting to act like Kouichi!! o.O Oh no! I hate OOC -.- I don't really know how they should react...) **

"Spill it already, is it true?" Kouji hissed impatiently. I stared at him. He glared back.

"Well?" he spat. 'How could he be so cold?' I trembled, and for the first time not trusting my thoughts. I backed away, not knowing how to answer.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" his reaction changed with a hint of concern.

I just stared at him, and then ran. Away from my mother, away from the others, away from...my only brother... I wanted to be anywhere but here. So many thoughts and feelings ran through my mind, it felt as if my head were to explode. I felt hot, painful tears fall from my eyes, unwillingly.

**BEEP BEEP**

I turned to see a pair of blinding lights screech before me. I tried desperately to see what was going on, using my arms to shield the light away, before I was instantly swept off my feet and slammed my head hard onto the concrete road. The rain continued to pound on me as I lost focus. A bandana boy ran over and knelt beside me, as the driver came out of his car. Kouji. I couldn't hear him... what was he trying to tell me? I smiled, knowing that he was safe, before everything went black...

Kouji's P.o.V.

'Why the heck did he have to run after me?' I glanced at my twin, unconscious in my arms.

**(Kate: plz do not consider this incest or I will kill you)**

"Oh god! Stay here, I'll call the ambulance" the driver demanded, alarmed as he scrambled off to find the nearest telephone both, leaving his car running, and its lights flashing in my eyes. Kouichi's breathing became light, and unsteady.

"Aw, come on bro, wake up!" I shook him, but there was no reaction. After what seemed like a century, the man came back running, telling me that the ambulance was on their way. I glared at him, as he stared at the ground and apologized for the accident, blaming it on his depression of just being dumped.

**Eee-wooooooooooo Eee-woooooooooooooooo (Kate: my version of ambulance sirens)**

I waited until Kouichi was safely on the ambulance car, before stepping inside, myself. The man decided to meet us at the ambulance later, telling me that he would send flowers... Psh... flowers? No offense but sending flowers to a guy is kinda... wrong. I secretly wondered if he was gay, as he smiled and winked slyly at me, before leaving. I shivered dramatically.

**(Kate: muhaha. I feel high today!! :D And I just ruined the sad, dramatic part -.- well if u didn't know that I'm more of a humor writer than a tragic one, now you do…)**

****

****

"Well?" I asked the doctors as they stepped out of the emergency room. They shook they head in dismay.

"He was hit pretty hard, and he appears to have a pretty harsh hit to the head. For the moment he's in coma, but he'll live..." the doctors told me. "I don't think this is a good time to have visitors, but since you are his brother, I'll make it an acceptation." I stared at him, before remembering that he and I were brothers, and slapped myself mentally when the doctor asked me if I was alright. I nodded and ran into the room.

I found the boy sleeping peacefully underneath a whole lot of machinery.

**(Kate: Well.. not literarily but you get the point)**

****

****

"Kouichi..." I muttered quietly. He didn't answer of course. I bit my lip and stayed with him until the nurse came in to tell me the hospital was closing and I had to leave. I glanced at my brother one last time, before closing the door behind me.

"Excuse me" a nurse asked me. I turned. She obviously knew we were brothers. "Your brother... could I get you to contact your parents?" she continued. I nodded, and headed towards the nearest telephone booth.

**Ring Ring**

"Hello, Kimura's residence," came Izumi's voice.

"Izumi, could I talk to Ms. Kimura?" I muttered. I could hear the static of phones being passed.

"H-hello?" came a stuttering voice of a very worried Ms. Kimura.

I took a deep breath, and continued...

**Author's Note:**

****

**Kate**: Yes, I know this was a shorter chapter than the rest, but at least I have it up. Do you like it? I'm still considering continuing this if you didn't know. Depends... :D thank you to all loyal readers! Please RR!


	6. Chapter VI

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouichi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards **Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

****

**Thank you for all the reviews .**

anime-lover10: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I agree, there are way too many incest fics about Kouji and Kouichi together o.O... I mean sure.. I read them I admit, but there are some that go WAY overboard... like Kouichi "pestering" Kouji? Or vice versa o.O...

neofilly: Aw… that's so nice of you to say that . Thank you. I have no idea what you expected, but I hope I'll continue to surprise you for the rest of the story. Hope you like the fic!

RoseniteHuntress: Thanks! It's too bad your not gonna continue your story. I liked the Beginning, though it got kinda confusing in chapter 2 and three… o well, thx for reviewing.

Angichi: LoL, I'm glad that you're happy. Haha, sorry for not updating for soo long. Too much homework and it's gonna take me even longer to get the next chapter done I bet. But I promise you I'll try my best. Don't worry, Kouichi's gonna wake him somehow... er... I just don't know how o.O he has no reason to wake up. Lemme think... o well, we'll see. I'm not gonna tell you the ending ;) thx for reviewing!

****

**6th part of Story:  
  
**

****

Kouji's P.o.V.

"Ms... Kimura?" I stuttered.

She paused. "Who is this? ...Kouichi?"

I was surprised. I didn't sound like him also did I?

**(Kate: no… I'm not stupid, they don't sound like each other. Even though I watch the dubbed version, they still have different voices and I'd be a fool to not recognize Kouichi's voice since I'm a die hard him fan! I like Kouji's jap voice though . cough ANYWAYS!! Let's continue :P:P)**

"I'm... Kouji."

I hold hear a weak gasp from the other end of the line.

"Kouji..."

"Listen, Ms. Kimura... mom... about Kouichi, he's in the hospital right now and well..." I couldn't continue, as I winced from the rather loud shrieks and anxious shouts of my mother.

"WHAT? Is he alright? What happened? What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt? KOUJI?..." I could hear Izumi try to calm her down, as I rubbed my ear in desperation. I was surprised at how worried she was for him... and for me especially, since we had only just met a few hours ago.

"Well, I'm fine... but Kouichi..." I started.

"What?! What's wrong! Wait, don't tell me, I'll be there in a second." This was followed by a heavy slam, which seemed to have missed the receiver, so I was capable to hear what was happening around in the house. There was another slam of the door, which signaled the leaving of my mother.

"Hello? Kouji?" It was Izumi.

"Hey Izumi..." I sighed tiredly.

"Kouji, Ms. Kimura and Takuya just left to meet you. Are you sure your alright?" she asked me hurriedly. I quickly tried to hide my exhaustion.

"Yeah..." I replied rather sadly.

"What's wrong?" you're not hurt are you?"

"No..."

"Then what?" she persisted.

"Kouichi... he's..." I paused. She made no attempt to interrupt me.

"He's in coma right now. You know when he came after me when I left his house, well, I guess I was rather harsh with him and well... he ran and accidentally got hit by this drunk driver in depression," I hung my head, realizing that I wasn't there when my brother needed me most. My eyes stung, but I refused to let tears get the best of me.

"I see..." she said slowly, then if actually finally understanding what I said, "What? Are you serious? We'll I'm sure you didn't know what you were saying..." she soothed, but her words brought little comfort.

"Kouji!" I turned to be smothered in someone's arms. It was my mother. I returned the hug without noticing myself.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" It was Takuya. I nodded shakily and pointed to the doors Kouichi was in.

"Kouichi!" my mother tried to rush in but was stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry miss, but this patient should not receive any visitors until tomorrow morning."

"But..." she persisted, but soon gave up and collapsed in a nearby chair worn out. Takuya walked over to where I leaned on the wall.

"So..." He started uncertainly.

"What?"

"Um..." he tried again, and then blurted, "Are you and Kouichi really brothers?"

I stared at him for a second, the shrugged and looked away.

"Aw... come on. What's the matter? Well, other than the fact that Kouichi's in coma and you don't feel comfortable with about this new concept of him being your brother and all… Hey wait... if Kouichi's your brother would that make Ms. Kimura your... wow! Isn't that great? I know you've always wanted to meet her and now you can! But I thought you told me she was..." he exclaimed.

I groaned silently wishing the brunette would stop. He got the point, because he stopped almost instantly.

"Aw... come on buddy. Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will turn out fine..." he whispered. I sighed and wished his words were true. We stood silently for a while. I listened to endless typing of the nurse as she reported another accident.

"By the way," Takuya said suddenly, "do ever plan to talk to your...mom?" He nodded his head over to Ms. Kimura, who had apparently fallen asleep after crying for so many hours. I shrugged and tore my eyes away from her. How was I suppose to talk to someone I had never known my entire life? After all, I was told she was dead, and I was already starting to accept my step-mother as my mom, even though I was really that used to it yet... and now this?

After chaperoning Ms. Kimura back to her house, I decided it was time I went to mine.

I quietly opened the door, trying my best not to make any sound, but it didn't matter.

"Kouji!" I turned to see my step-mom hug me all the same. My dad stood over us, with a worried expression worn on his face.

"Where were you Kouji? What happened?" he said sounding both angry and concerned.

I was surprised at how worried they were of me, and for the first time realized that they cared a lot about me. I forced myself to yawn.

"He can tell us tomorrow honey," my step-mother said hastily as she pushed me towards my bedroom. I was rather annoyed by her actions. She was treating me like a 5 year old, but I didn't complain. Anything was better than telling them what really happened.

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, unable to sleep, as I listened to the endless whisperings of my parents. They were worried about me, even my dad, which surprised me since it was him who lied about my mother being dead. Did my step-mother know? I don't think so; he never mentioned it in front of her, or at least from what I know.

**(Kate: as you can probably tell, I refuse to bash the parents. I just don't think they're actually bad . ... Now to Kouichi... I miss him sniff I can't even write in his P.o.V cuz he's in coma o.O NOOOO!! Gr… he'd better wake up soon!!)**

Normal P.o.V.

A young boy lies in bed unnoticing of his condition, his friends or his family. He gives his brother this burden of facing the world alone. He gives his mother the reason to worry and wonder the instant she should wake. He leaves his friends mourn and stand helplessly as current event flash by before them.

Yet no one could help him either. But one can always say there is hope. But for him, there will always be...

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

Kate: o.O confused? I am. I tried to grasp the concept of Darkness being a part of Kouichi but... I don't think it came clear. Oh well... I just watched the episode where Kouichi gives the spirit of darkness to Kouji and he gets scanned by Lucemon!! O.O!! sobs hysterically well.. it wasn't that sad, but still.

(I know I'm a bit slow when it comes to Digimon. In fact, I only started watching in episode 18 or something where Tommy makes those burgers. So I have NOOO idea what happened in the first 15 or so episodes. Oh well, I'm trying my best to string ties with the show itself .)

Oh, and btw.. I just wanna post up what I think of couplings right now. (dunno why.. me bored) This is probably how it stands on why I should write them.

Kate: Stay toon for the next chappie. Dunno when I'll update but I'll try my best .


	7. Chapter VII

**Brothers In Spirit  
  
**Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouichi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards

**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

**Thank you for all the reviews !**

C.T. : Thank you. -

neofilly aw... hugs you -jkjk you're really sweet you know that?! I try my best to control the personalities of each character but I find Kouji's the hardest to write. I'm glad you think I'm doing a pretty good job so far. Thankies for reviewing!!!

Takari AAF: GLOMPS you you just made my day! That's really nice of you to say that - dances around the room Thanks for putting me on your favorite author list too! doubly hugs Oh, and thanks for reminding me that this stories also Kozumi o.O ducks from tomatoes from angry Kozumi fans SOOO SORRY!! AHHH I promise I'll add Kozumi in this chappie since Kouichi's in coma and there can't be much Koukou here.

(Oh... and this depends if you see this as Kozumi. If you still don't know, I support one-sided Kozumi: meaning Izumi likes Kouji, but Kouji does not like her back—sorry... Anyway, I'm not gonna go into the maybe mushy stuff until Kouichi wakes up!! Omg! I don't know how he should wake up! AHHH!! I mean, he can't just wake up zombie style can he?????)

anime-lover10 Haha, I don't mind. In fact, the more reviews the merrier!! wipes a tear from her eye Why must you post such nice reviews- narrows her eyes suspiciously joking. Well I don't know how you think my writings getting better but at least you don't think it's getting worse. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Sorry for not updating right away. Just went for Halloween yesterday!! Weee!! Went as a prince! o.O weird eh?

Rosenite: Oh! looks down sheepishly sorry :P I'm glad then! - more for me to read!! YEAH! I'm only updating cuz there's not many updates in Frontiers fics lately sniff Well at least I got u to write more in your review then last time. :D and to you: PLEASE CONTINUE! I've been waiting for like centuries frown Thanks for reviewing though!!!

**7th part of Story:  
  
**

****

Izumi's P.o.V.

I listened to the endless pitter-pattering of the rain, while it pounded against my bedroom window as morning arose. My alarm clock started blaring loudly in my ear. I covered my head with the pillow, trying to block the sound out, before finally thrusting my arm out to slam the alarm clock hard against the wall. I blinked and glanced at the beaten clock on the ground, and then realized what I had done and sighed. It had been a long week. Kouichi was still in coma. Kouji's still having troubles talking to his mom. And me? I am just utterly worried about the two of them. All of us are.

Kouji hasn't been talking to us lately. In fact, I think he might be avoiding us. Takuya invited him over for a soccer game. He refused. Tomoki asked him to go to his house for a round of Super Mario. He refused. Even Junpei volunteered to go to his house dust his shelves... He refused that too. What could I do?

I sighed loudly as I dragged myself out of bed and collapsed in front of the computer. My parents weren't up yet, so I usually snuck some time before I had to go to school.

**(Kate: I'm new at this. Never wrote a chat board way before. Please inform me if I'm doing something wrong. I will allow Kat to give them the weirdest chat names ever since I'm not creative. At least you guys will know who's who. People names go as follows:**

****

**Takuya: Flaming gogglehead**

**Kouji: Lonewolf**

**Izumi: Purple butterfly**

**Junpei: Beetleboy**

**Tomoki: Frosty**

**_Digi Chat Board_**

_Purple butterfly has logged in_

_Beetleboy: IZUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! _

_Purple butterfly: -.-?/I _

_Frosty: Hey Izumi!_

_Flaming gogglehead: Hey Z..._

_Purple butterfly: Takuya? How'd you wake up so early?_

_Flaming gogglehead: glare Just what do you mean by that?_

_Beetleboy: HAHAHAHAHHAHA!! That's SOO FUNNY IZUMI!!_

_Purple butterfly: -.-?/I _

_Frosty: Well you usually wake up pretty late so..._

_Flaming gogglehead: TOMOKI!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!?!_

_Frosty: o... sorry Takuya_

_Flaming gogglehead: hey no problem, buddy! I just couldn't sleep that's all. _

_Purple butterfly: I know what you mean._

_Lonewolf has logged on_

I stared at the screen, surprised at what I saw. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Kouji was actually on for once. I quickly started typing.

_Flaming gogglehead: HEY BUDDY!!!_

_Frosty: Kouji!_

_Beetleboy: KOUJI!_

_Purple butterfly: hey Kouji -_

**One minute later**

_Flaming gogglehead: Where'd he go?_

_Purple butterfly: Kouji?_

_Lonewolf: ..._

_Flaming gogglehead: HEY!_

_Lonewolf: hey_

_Flaming gogglehead: sup man?_

_Lonewolf: ..._

_Frosty: Are you ok?_

_Lonewolf: yeh_

_Beetleboy: GOOD!! CUZ YOU LOOKED PRETTY SAD ALL THIS WEEK ._

_Purple butterfly: bonks him with a mallet you eeediot _

I cursed silently at his stupidity. Anyone could tell Kouji was lying.

_Lonewolf: I'll talk to you guys at school k?_

Without waiting for a reply he logged off. I sighed loudly yet again.

_Flaming gogglehead: o.O Did he just say he would talk to us at school?_

_Frosty: What do you mean? Has he been avoiding you people too?_

_Beetleboy: heck yah! Oh wait, I forgot your still in elementary school :P_

_Frosty: hey?_

_Purple butterfly: JP! _

_Beetleboy: sorry hangs head_

I laughed sadly, and then looked at the time realizing it was a minute before school starts.

_Purple butterfly: OMG! TIME!!_

I quickly warned the others before quickly logging off myself. After grabbing my backpack, I rushed to school without getting a bite to eat. My stomach growled ferociously.

**(Kate: Muhaha... I'm really sorry. I bet that chat log thing was the most boring part of my story so far . Oh well, it was worth a shot. If any of you people decided to skip it, it's mainly telling you what happened during the last week. Use your imagination! I'm sure you'll understand what I wrote.)**

**_---At School---_**

"TAKUYA KANBARA, IZUMI ORIMOTO AND JUNPEI SHIBAYAMA!?Ms Yaiko practically screamed at us as we rushed through the doors breathlessly. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??/p 

"We...?Takuya started.

"I DO NOT want to hear any excuses. Sit down. The three of you have detention for the rest of the week!?she snapped and continued teaching the class. Takuya grumbled angrily as we took our seats at the usual back of the room. Kouji was there, though he didn't greet us. I didn't blame him. I glanced at the seat beside him, which was obviously empty. We continued the rest of the day, practically silent towards each other.

****

**(Kate: do you people remember the seating plan back from Chapter 1, 2 or 3? I don't... . mark me if I'm wrong k?)**

**RING**

After what seemed like the longest day of my life, school finally ended. I quickly packed my bag and set of to a pizza parlor down the street. It was my job to get Kouji to come with us. I took in a deep breath and approached his locker.

"Um Kouji??I questioned. He turned to stare at me. Blank, unemotional, like the ones I hadn't seen for a long time.

"Hey, the others and I are gonna meet at the pizza parlor down the street, wanna join us??I persuaded sweetly. He turned and continued packing his stuff.

"No, not really.?/p 

Annoyed, I tried my best to calm myself down. I didn't succeed. What had happened to him? It was almost like he didn't want us to help him.

"Kouji! You're coming with me no matter what. I don't care what you need to do next, but you've got to understand we want to help you! We're your friends!?I dragged him for a block down the street. The others were already waiting there.

Kouji's P.o.V.

I allowed Izumi to drag me to the pizza parlor to meet the others. Like I cared. Nothing did nowadays.

"Hey buddy!?Takuya greeted and gave me a hard nuggie to the head. I scowled as I tried to fix my bandana the best I could. Junpei was there too, while Izumi went to order herself pizza. I guess she didn't have breakfast today, because she came back with two boxes.

"For me??!!??Junpei drooled. Izumi rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. None of us had breakfast today anyway I'm assuming. Want some Kouji??she offered me a piece. I shook my head in disgust. Pepperoni?

As if reading my thoughts she replied, "Whoops, hold on, I'll get you something.?/p 

I stopped her. "No, it's alright.?/p 

She stopped and sighed, and then sat down to join the two others who were already starting to gorge themselves with pizza. I stared at them blankly, then turned my glance towards the window as I watched an elderly women walk across the street with a stroller. After she crossed, I continued to stare listlessly at the passing cars.

"Um... Kouji??/p 

I turned to see the others looking at me, anxiously. What the heck were they looking at?

"What??I asked simply. A silence followed. They all seemed to be unwilling to talk, even Takuya, which I found rather strange. I stood up.

"Hey, if there's nothing wrong, I'll go...?I said, and turned to leave.

"Kouji,?It was Izumi. "Is there anything you want to tell us? Anything... at all??/p 

I stared at them blankly. What was there to tell them? That my brother's in coma, that I don't know how to confront my real mom or my dad and step-mom? Or did they mean me? And what I felt about the whole situation.

I opened my mouth to reply, but reconsidered. They didn't need to know. No one did.

"It's nothing... really.?/p 

I thought they would argue on and to find out the truth, but they didn't. They just stood there, staring at me as if I had died. I couldn't bear to face them anymore, and turned to leave. They didn't follow. I knew the respected my decision on not telling them. Anyway, I needed my time to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

Kate: Wow! Omg.. I surprised myself o.O That was actually not that badly written. The last part anyway, I like it! -. Great... now I don't sound really modest but I think that was a pretty good explanation for Kouji, without making anyone look bad. :D:D Oh yeah. HELP PEOPLE!! I don't know how Kouichi should wake up SOB he can't sleep on forever!!

By the way, I'm really sorry about the people who got bored during the chat log. I don't plan to write another one because it was pretty boring to write too -.-. I suppose if any of you did read it, it'll explain what happened during the last week and how each character reacted. Oh well... hangs her head sheepishlyLALALALA! Don't know what I should do. I WOULD update the next chappie IF I find out a good enough reason for Kouichi to wake up. Seriously, I don't want to make him a zombie and wake up all of a sudden. Anyway, I have a good idea on what will happen to cough when he does wake up. - Please RR

Omg. I forgot one thing. THANK YOU TO ALL READERS THAT REVIEWED!! That was really really really nice of you to say that. All of you, wipes a tear. You all inspired me to continue. Sorry for not updating for so long though. I forgot to update like... 5 days ago when I finished :P:P


	8. Chapter VIII

**Brothers In Spirit  
  
**Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouichi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards

**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

neofilly: hi again! :D I'm rather surprised that you actually liked the chat log... :S:S (Kate: shhhhh... don't tell anyone, but I usually don't read chat logs in any story) COUGH I'll try my best to update, but it might take a while cuz I have to practice sooo much piano . Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

anime-lover10: Thank you! - hehe... Don't worry, you might as well say it another million times because I just watched the last episode... . which means, I don't know how long my interest and digimon will last. I will continue this fic however, but once I get addicted to another anime then I'll have to change my fanfic topics o.O I'm still a digimon fanatic, but its hard, especially if there aren't any new episodes to watch…

Palmon: HEY! I haven't seen you on for a while. Thankies for reviewing!! And that's really sweet of you to say that! I dunno, I just learned that Kouji's real OOC in the show too!! Omg... he was sooo eck mushy in the last episode. Now even I'm confused. What is Kouji's personality? I don't even know how to write him now .

RoseniteHuntress: Thanks for your idea! But um... I don't get it . Even if that happens, then why should Kouichi wake up then?? Kate=very confused and which fic I want you to update?? ALL OF THEM :D jkjk! OMG! I had no idea updated! When did u do that?? O.O Oh well, it was good! If your not continuing them all, please update "Beginnings" Thanks -

AVN: quite offended you stuck your tongue at me!! :P joking. Thanks for reading my fic!

Takari AAF: Thank you! - I'm glad u like the chat log too! big stretch So happy with 6 reviews!! Soo much too type!! Better start the story before u people get mad at me :S:S Thanks for reviewing though!!!

**(Kate: Also, I want to thank some person who added me in their favorite author's list!! - I don't know who you are, because I don't keep track, but still THANK YOU!!!! And now, for the comment from my sister… she's eyriess btw, she doesn't use this account much)**

eyriess: Thank you SOOOO much for saying that my fic is ahem 'OKAY'. death glare Anyway, onwards with the story!!

**8th part of Story:  
  
**

Kouichi's P.o.V.

**_---In Coma---_**

I was surrounded by darkness. There was no one around to help. There was no one that could help. I was all alone.

But there were voices. Bodiless voices. They were all yelling, talking, shouting at the same time. It frustrated me because I couldn't understand them. Were they looking for me? Who were they?

I didn't understand. Where was I? Where was everyone? What's going on?

**_---Out of Coma--- _****(Kate: quick eh? I give up. Lemme fix that part later when I think up a better idea)**

I was suddenly up in bed, as cold sweat dripped down my face. I let my eyes focus to the dark before thinking of what to do next. It was night time and all the patients around me were all asleep. It looked to me that I was in a hospital.

But why?

I racked by brain for answers but received none. What was I doing here? I was perfectly fine, I mean, physically speaking. Wasn't I?

I quickly got out of bed, only to have by head start pounding. I felt weak and drained. But I continued my way out of the hospital. I didn't want to be here... and I had no reason to be.

"Mister" It was nighttime nurse. "You should be asleep. It's still 2:00 am in the morning!" I ignored her.

"I need to go to the washroom," I lied. She stared at me confused, and then nodded.

After a long time, I finally found my way out of the unfamiliar territory and pushed my way through the doors of the hospital silently. No one had seen me from as far as I knew, except for the nurse but she didn't seem to know who I was. I stared out to the open, as a car drove silently along the street.

Nope, nothing. I still didn't know where I was. I shivered from the cold wind, and looked down to see that I was wearing just a thin patient's uniform. I cursed but did not go back in. I continued walking until I approached a park. It was so dark I could barely see. I could make out a lake beside a large willow tree. It looked familiar but I couldn't place exactly when I saw it.

**(Kate: ok... for all those who I lost back there, Kouichi has amnesia. For those young readers who don't know what amnesia is, it is when someone has temporary or permanent memory loss. For those who still don't know what I'm talking about, please check the dictionary or go to the library. :P)**

'Why can't I remember anything?' I thought to myself angrily. I approached the lake and peered into the waters to see a boy with blue hair, eyes and a sad look on his face stare back at me. I closed my eyes and lowered my head in defeat.

'Who am I...'

Kouji's P.o.V.

I had a real bad feeling, but didn't know what it was. I trudged downstairs to get something to drink. Inhaling the fresh scent of coffee, I drank slowly, trying to understand what the feeling was.

**(Kate: don't ask. I don't know what he drinks, but in this fic, he drinks coffee)**

**RING RING**

I jumped, but quickly realized it was just the telephone. Wait a minute... who would be calling this late at night?

Hastily, I grabbed the phone and answered if before my parents would discover I was awake and start pestering me.

"Hello? Minamoto residence," I whispered and heard a feminine voice answer.

"Hello, is Mr. Minamoto there? This is urgent, it's about Kouichi!"

I was a Mr. Minamoto too wasn't I?

"What is it?" I stuttered, almost forgetting to whisper. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

"Mr. Minamoto? Your son seems to have wandered off and is not presently at the hospital. We don't know where he is at the moment, but we will try our best to find him..."

"WHAT?" I yelled, and then had the urge to hit myself. I listened to the stirring upstairs... Luckily there was none.

"Please sir, calm down."

I slammed the phone down and hung up, and then grabbed my coat and ran out into to cold. I shivered, it was freezing.

"Kouichi! Where are you?" I yelled down the street. No answer. 'Just great,' I thought, 'how am I suppose to find him when there's no one out here I could even ask?'

I suddenly got the idea that I knew where he was. I don't know, I guess you could call it a sixth sense I have with him, and him with me.

And... I was right.

"Kouichi!" I shouted and ran to him beside the lake. He turned around and saw me. He looked surprised.

"Who are you? Don't come any closer!" he warned, retreating backwards. I stared back at him, confused.

"Kouichi? What's wrong?"

What was he talking about? I was his brother, who else would I be?

I approached him slowly, but he kept his distance and continued to back away. I frowned. 'What was wrong with him?'

Suddenly... **SPLASH**

****

He disappeared beneath the lake. I gasped, horrified.

"NO!" I ran towards him, as he emerged from the water gasping and spluttering. I dived into the lake myself to help him. It was as cold as ice, and I felt most of me go numb. I grabbed him, seeing that he was weakening. He couldn't fight me anymore, and I was able to drag the both of us out of the lake.

We laid there for a while, both of us weak and exhausted.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. I stared at him.

"What are you talking about...?"

He looked away, hugging himself for warmth.

"I don't remember... anything."

Kouichi's P.o.V.

I couldn't face him any longer. Why was he being so nice to me? Did he know me?

And my name... Kouichi?

"You don't remember..." he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," I repeated softly. I gazed at my surroundings as the cold winds whipped across my cheek. I felt numb, but I didn't care. Nothing in this world seemed to recognize me, and I to it.

As if reading my mind, the boy mumbled, "We'll if it's anything... My name's Kouji." He extended his hand to me for me to shake it. I did. 'Such a formal introduction didn't seem necessary,' I thought dully.

Suddenly Kouji and I sneezed simultaneously. He snickered. I glanced at him, surprised.

"And what exactly do you find amusing about the two of us both catching a cold?" I jeer at him mockingly. He shook his head as if it was a thought he didn't want to share.

"Let's go," he said nonchalantly, extending his arm to help me up. He led me to a house not too far a ways.

"Come on," he encouraged. I scowled.

"Where am I?"

"Your house dummy," Kouji teased and acted as if I were dense. I bit my lip, feeling hurt. He seemed to have understood.

**(Kate: Kouji's OOC!! But I don't' call it OOC anymore. Ever since the last episode of Digimon, I'm not sure what Kouji's personality is anymore :S:S He was so... emotional in the end . )**

"Sorry," he muttered.

Just before ringing the doorbell, I asked him, "Promise me you'll back me up will you?"

He nodded and rung the bell.

**DING DONG**

The door burst open to reveal a sad, exhausted looking lady.

"Kouji, what are you... KOUICHI?" she pronounced as if she was announcing it to the world. I winced, but was soon strangled with her hugs. Kouji watched us, obvious amused.

"Oh Kouichi, when did you... oh, how do you feel? You haven't eaten for ages, are you hungry? Let me get you something to eat..." she kept pestering on and on I thought it would never end. I assumed this was my mother, but I couldn't act in that way. It's just... how can you pretend she's your mother if you have no memory of your lives together?

"Um... would you please..." I muttered.

"Of course, I'm so sorry Kouichi, I'm just so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed, then saddened to see my expression.

"What's wrong?"

I snapped back from my thoughts, and forced a painful smile. "Oh... nothing, mom."

I glanced at Kouji who was staring at me sorrowfully. He looked away.

"Well," she looked rather confused, "let me get you boys something to eat shall I... WHY ARE YOU TWO SOAKED?"

I winced from the loud voice, only to make my head pound harder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kouichi," she whispered apologetically, and then left the two of us to care of ourselves.

"So..." Kouji started, "You wanna take a bath first?"

I shook my head. "No, you go first. I'm going to explore a bit first."

He stared at me dumfounded, and then led me to my room.

It was dark inside, and unnaturally neat. Kouji scoffed, as if he read my thoughts. I glared at him.

"Anyway, you mind if I borrow some clothes?" he asked. I gestured him to continue. After picking some clothes, he wandered off to take a shower, leaving me with the new territory.

I fell onto the bed exhausted and tired. Even so, I couldn't fall asleep. A few minutes later, Kouji appeared fully dressed in the clothes he had picked.

"You okay?"

I nodded and started my way towards the bathroom with a red sweater, beige pants and a green pullover. I was stunned to see my reflection. The lake water had only given me a vague idea of what I looked like, but the mirror in the bathroom reflected almost the exact same image of... Kouji.

I fell to my knees holding my head. I hated feeling vulnerable and confused. But even more, I hated the fact that I was a total stranger to myself. I hated everything...

**Author's Note:**

Kate: sigh Digimon's over. No more episodes to watch except reruns. huge sigh Anyway, thank you to all those who reviews! I really appreciate it. Even though the seasons over, I'm sure I'll survive...

**_one hour later _**-- Kate throws herself out of the window, only to fall on the soft grass

Kate: grumbles I told you so. Anyway, please RR...


	9. Chapter IX

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...sniff sniff Kouichi or Kouji. Please RR!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our second fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards **Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
**

****

****

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Mick x 2: LoL! Really sorry about the grammar mistakes . I really didn't mean to do them, and I know they're there. I just don't feel up to fixing them at the moment (and I probably missed some too). I'm surprised you complained about the grammar more than the spelling though. I mean, how I managed to misspell 'my' as 'by' is beyond me... but anyway, thanks for reading my fic! What a coincidence though! That's the exact episode that I started watching from. Seriously it is! - I haven't seen any other episode before the Tommy making burger one so I have no idea how they met in the first place. I've just finished watching the end of digimon frontiers though, so (even though their not reruns) I'm not really looking forward to watch the beginning of the season. I dunno, I agree with Rosenitehuntress, the ending is not as great as the rest of it, and anyway, Kouichi's theoretically still "evil" at the beginning . .

AVN: dun worry! I know u were - omg.. I didn't spell vulnerable wrong too did I? o.O phew no I didn't :P and yup! Kouichi's THE BEST!!I swear he had a haircut or something at the real end when Kouji meets his mom! Or is it just me? Anyway, this is mainly Kouichi/Kouji centric if you people didn't realize it by now. Fav character you see - I see you're one of those people who like to see their fav anime guy/girl in pain, or something like that. :D hehe... Thanks for reading my fic!! :D

RoseniteHuntress Hey-lo! - I get a feeling that we have lots in common. I just read something interesting in your bio though... it says that you don't support Koukou frowns well I don't support incest much either but don't tell me you don't support brotherly puppy eyes Jkjk! Go ahead, loathe it if ya want, but believe me, this fic is pretty much Koukou (brotherly) all the way, so until I get bored of it, then I'll start to write Kouzumi for all you Kozumi luvers . it's gonna be Koukou for a looooong time to come...

Oh, and also RoseniteHuntress... quotes: "I LOVED THE FACT THAT KOUICHI HAS AMNESIA!" o.O are my eyes playing tricks on me? ahem I thought you were a Kouichi fan too! DON"T YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY!!!?!?? :P:P LOL! I'm glad you thought it was a good idea though! -

I couldn't really use your idea of letting Kouichi recover on his own cuz I didn't really understand it. I mean, something has to happen to him when he wakes up right?? Anyway, thx for reviewing (btw, that's the longest review I've ever gotten from you so that's why I gave you this looong reply)

Neofilly raises eyebrow kute? o.O lol! Thanks for reading my fic! And I really don't know what I have in store for you people... o.O I'm going through a writer's block right now :'( I have no idea how Kouichi should remember his past!! Should I just leave him be? So anyway, after I get through this obstacle, I'll update more rapidly. Sloooow progress right now . With exams, report cards etc... This chappie will be basically Kozumi I think...hope you don't mind... Do you have any suggestions for me? puppy eyes oh... and I just wanted to say great fic! I don't read many Takari's, but yours was really good - Thanks for reviewing!!

weird1: lol! That's really sweet of you to say that... :D Besides, I haven't seen you on for a loooong time, can't believe you still read my fic!!! :D:D... By the way, thanks for reviewing!!!

**9th part of Story:  
  
**

Kouji's P.o.V.

It felt rather strange sleeping in the same room with my brother. After all, we had only met for a few weeks, and now that he didn't even remember me...

**(Kate: NOOO! THIS IS NOT INCEST!! They're brothers and the last time I checked, it's quite normal for siblings of any kind to sleep in the same room together)**

As the early morning approached, I watched him stir from under the covers. He yawned quietly as he tried to gain focus with his surroundings. I had offered to sleep on the floor that night and was now continuing to pack my stuff as he finally realized what was happening around him.

"K-kouji?" he questioned as if not trusting his words. I glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

He shook his head unknowingly and stared at the ceiling. After a long moment of silence, I decided to leave him alone for a while, and closed the door silently behind me. The house was silent, and I wondered where our mother was. I went down the stairs and found her asleep on the couch holding a photo album in her arms. I carefully pried her fingers off the book, and pulled the book from under her arm.

I opened it to see many pictures of her and Kouichi. I traced my finger down the book's spine as I continued to plow through the memorial treasures. There were no pictures of my dad or me in it. She seemed to have kept our existence unknown to him pretty well. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the floor above me. Quickly, I snapped the book closed and shoved it onto the floor near Ms. Kimura, hoping that it would look like a casual book dropping from its original position.

"It's just me..." I turned to see Kouichi stand at the foot of the stairs watching me dumbfounded. I felt myself relax and sighed.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," I acknowledged knowing that the two of us were hungry. He gave me a slight smile and nodded.

Suddenly...

**RING RING**

I jumped at the sudden ringing of the telephone, as did Kouichi. We both stared at it for a second, and then I decided to answer it.

"Hello? Kimura's Residence..."

"Hi... Kouji?" It was Takuya.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing over at Kouichi's house?"

"Nothing much I suppose," I lied. I felt bad for lying, but did he have to know?

"Well alrighty... Hey, the others and I are wondering if you want to join us this afternoon." I smiled, seeing an opportunity arise. I'd try anything to get his memory back right about now.

"Sure, if Kouichi can come too...but--"

"WHAT? Really? He's awake? But when? Buddy that's great! Ouch—

_Young man! Get off the phone NOW!_

Aw man... well I gotta go now!"

"But..." I tried.

"Meet us near Shibuya Station around 2 pm then will ya! Buddy, this is gonna be great! Say hi to Kouichi for me!" Takuya rushed and with that, he hung up.

Kouichi continued frying some eggs on the stove absentmindedly. "Who was that?"

I told him about the conversation. He frowned.

"How many of these so called friends of ours are going to be there?"

I paused, and then answered, "Four I think, depends if Kimberly decides to come."

**(Kate: muhaha, I totally forgot about you Kim! . and your not gonna be important in the rest of the fic!! Sorry :P:P)**

He slapped his forehead. "Just great..." he moaned sarcastically. I grinned.

"Hey don't worry. We're gonna have to tell them about you having amnesia and... Sorry..." I muttered seeing that this reminder seemed to have upset him. He shook his head casually and nodded for me to continue.

"Anyway, I think its best if they know. They'll probably help bring your memory back in no time."

**(Kate: note to herself. Kouji's personality really OOC right now (but he always is I guess), fix later!!!)**

Kouichi nodded and the two of us sat down to eat in silence.

**_---15 minutes later---_**

The two of us walked down the street and soon arrived at the busy street near Shibuya. I spotted the others instantly, unlike Kouichi who seemed reluctant to continue the entire journey. Izumi waved at us brilliantly and ran out to greet us while Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki trudged towards us lugging many boxes and bags as they went. Apparently, they had decided to do a little shopping before we had come.

"Hey Kouji! Great to see you Kouichi!" she hugged to two of us. I could feel my temperature rising, but I quickly cooled down, and shrugged from her grasp.

I glanced at Kouichi, who had his hands in his pockets, looking really confused.

"What's the matter?" Izumi asked, almost instantly as if seeing tenseness in the atmosphere. I groaned silently, realizing it would be me doing the explanation to them.

**_---10 minutes later---_**

"What?" Takuya gaped flabbergasted, "you mean, you don't even remember me?? Your best buddy?"

Kouichi shook his head slowly, as I slowly exhaled a sigh of relief that the whole explanation was done.

"Well, this complicates things a bit, doesn't it?" Takuya said, scratching his head. "So... where should we start? First of all, I'm Takuya."

Takuya grinned and stuck out his head for him to shake.

"This is Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei," Takuya continued. I cocked my head and smiled slightly, seeing that the gogglehead did have his uses, but quickly stopped when I realized others was staring at me.

"Aw... Kouji, you looked so kawaii like that!" she shrieked, and then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Haha, you finally admitted it, you like Kouji!" Takuya said exuberantly.

"I DO NOT!" Izumi shouted in defense and started chasing Takuya up and down the stairs of Shibuya Station. The rest of us sweatdropped.

'Izumi didn't really mean that, did she?' I thought silently to myself and shivered. 'Better not have...Good enough for half the school to run after you, but a friend too?' I quickly shook the idea out of my mind.

**(Kate: Oh yeah… I forgot about the K & K fans from the beginning of the story :P. Dun worry, they'll appear again. By the way, so far the story is one sided Kozumi! Haha! I told you I don't support Kozumi much but one sided is still good -... Don't worry; I'll make Kouji like Izumi somehow... but not yet. No promises though!!)** ****

****

"KOUJI MINAMOTO!" I was shocked, and spun around to see a whole swarm of girls tackling each other as they ran towards us.

"Why are THEY here?" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"This happens to be a very well known shopping area to all the girls in our school Kouji," Izumi informed me, sweatdropping slightly. Kouichi turned to watch the incoming crowd run towards us. I could tell he was quite amused.

"Yeah, and Kouichi...that wasn't really a good idea to look at them either" Takuya added.

"Why?" Kouichi asked.

"KOUICHI KIMURA!!" the girls shrieked as they ran to glomp him too.

Kouichi jumped a mile in the air.

"What the..."

"Run!" I grabbed him and practically dragged him for a block before he caught on and ran for himself. Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei were behind us, followed by the stampeding fans.

After a while, we finally lost the crowd.

"Is everyone... alive?" Takuya panted.

"Yeah, I think so... where's Junpei?" Izumi gasped breathlessly. We all looked around, but there was no sign of him.

We carefully retraced our steps for any signs of him. We found him lying on the cement, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Kouichi asked uncertainly. I shrugged and bent down to check his pulse...

"IZUMI! YOU SAVED ME!" Junpei was suddenly up, and hugging me with all his might. I gasped for breath, and felt my bones being crushed due to his grip.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD! YOU PERFORMED MOUTH-TO-MOUTH OPERATION WITH ME DIDN'T YOU? YES! OUR FIRST KISS, I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Junpei continued, as I started to feel nauseas.

"Junpei, let go of me," I growled lowly. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh, my Izumi. Thank you! I knew you loved me deep down inside..." Junpei boasted. **WHAM**

****

Junpei was out cold again, and I felt as if all the worlds' weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Argh... sometimes I just can't stand that guy!" Izumi gritted impatiently as she withdrew her mallet.

"Thanks Izumi," I muttered. She blushed.

"No problem."

Takuya started making strange coughing noises all of a sudden, only to be chased down by Izumi once again. Kouichi and I sweatdropped. They soon ran out of sight.

"That was kind of mean of her don't you think?" Kouichi spoke abruptly as if to change the subject. I grinned slightly and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Not exactly..." I replied, as I remembered the years we had spent at school together.

**(Kate: WOW? Was that all in Kouji's P.o.V.? o.O)**

****

****

****

****

Izumi's P.o.V.

'Argh, stupid Takuya! He really does know how to frustrate a girl, doesn't he?' I thought angrily as I chased him down the street. Finally, I managed to tackle him and the both of us started rolling down the hill.

"AHHHHHH!!"

**CRASH**

The two of us landed hard onto a pile of jagged rocks, Takuya on top of me.

"Ah..." I whimpered, feeling a sharp jab in my leg. I closed my eyes, as the pain sent shock waves through the rest my body.

"Izumi! Are you alright?" Takuya stuttered, obviously frightened. He quickly got off of me, allowing the two of us some air. He quickly realized that I was injured.

"Don't move Izumi... and what ever you do, do not look down."

I did as I was told. I didn't really want see what had happened anyway. The pain in my left leg was starting to become unbearable. I tried to concentrate on something else, and started to observe Takuya. He didn't seem to be hurt, except for a few scratches here and there.

"Stay here, I'm going to call for help okay? And Izumi, do not fall asleep..." Takuya breathed deeply, before covering me with his jacket and running off.

I shivered, even with the heat from his warm jacket. I seemed weak, from the immense loss of blood. I felt afraid. I looked around but no one was around. I eagerly hoped for Takuya's return as soon as possible. A warm breeze comforted me, and blew softly against my cheek as if to tell me everything was going to be okay. I heard a faint beeping nearby, before all became black.

**Author's Note:**

Kate: no you dummies... Izumi's not gonna die, so there's really no point in worrying about her. :D:D I just ruined the cliffy, but I don't really care. Even if she does die, I'll probably reincarnate her for you people... how's that? :P:P Anyway, not much happened in this chappie, mostly because I'm going through a writer's block right now .

I have NO idea how Kouichi's going to regain his memory!! Argh... should I just leave him be? o.O er... Anyway, that's probably why I'm writing so much Kozumi lately... not much Koukou action happening... sigh

By the way, if you any of you have ANY suggestions at all please email or review! :'(

Kat told me to put Kouichi into another crisis! grumbles do I really want to do that? Iono... Anyway, thanks for reading y'all!


	10. Chapter X

***  
**++++Brothers In Spirit+++++**  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...*sniff sniff* Kouichi or Kouji. Please R+R!!  
Authors' notes: We are SOOOO sorry for the extremely long delay.  
Pairing(s): Koukou (brotherly) and maybe Kozumi or Izuichi later onwards  
  
**Warning: Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
Thank you for all the reviews! I don't really feel like writing a reply today.. sorry, I'll try to write it next time. **

** 8th part of Story**:

~Kouichi's P.o.V.~

I walked down the lonely street, with my hands in my pocket, deep in thought. I didn't understand why I still couldn't remember anything. The doctors had said I had a chance of recovery, but then again...

I shook my head, and abandoned the thought. 'I will remember,' I told myself sternly. It had been three weeks now, and even the air around me didn't seem familiar to me at all. The full moon shone brightly in the sky above. I shivered from the frost cold, as a stepped back into my house for warmth. 

"Kouichi, where have you been? What were you doing outside in the freezing cold? I've been looking all over for you!" my mother fussed as she dragged me back into the living room where it was nice and cozy. 

"Sorry mother," I apologized sheepishly, seeing that I had woken her up and had her worried. Something caught my eye. I stared at a heavy, red covered binder. 

"May I have a look?" I asked politely, indicating the book with a simple gestured. My mother rolled her eyes skeptically. 

"You don't have to ask. This is your home too you know."

I took that as her consent, and opened the book to find many pictures of the two of us together. A traced my finger on one that displayed my 6th birthday, wondering why Kouji wasn't there with me. Isn't he supposed to be my brother? My twin? Why would we celebrate the day apart from one another? I frowned, and soon realized, as I continued to plow through the book that Kouji and my father was nowhere to be found. Who was my father anyway? And what was he like? 

I stopped at a page that displayed an elderly woman holding me in her arms during a festival. 

"Who's this?" I muttered under my breath.

"That's your grandmother, Kouichi," my mother stated. "She died a few months ago. She loved very much."

**_+Flashback+_**

****

_"Grandma," I whispered softly. I glanced at the aged women in front of me. Her face was lined with wrinkles and sadness. Her breathing was irregular, and she coughed every few seconds._

_"Kouichi..."_

_"What is it grandma?" I asked shakily._

_"Kouichi... you have... a brother."_

_I was shocked. It couldn't be. Who could he be? And why didn't my mother tell me for all these years?_

_"His name is... Kouji..." She croaked painfully._

**_+End of Flashback+_**

I blinked, and shook my head furiously not understanding what that meant. How did I recall this event? Why did it feel so... familiar?

"Are you alright?" my mother asked frantically, clamping her hand over my forehead like I had come down with a fever or something. I smiled to reassure her. 

"I'm fine, really. I think I'll go the bed now." I managed to keep my voice from trembling, despite the fact that I was stunned at the sudden flashback. I still didn't understand what it meant, what she said. Why would she tell me I had a brother? Unless I didn't know Kouji from the start...

~*~

"Hey Kouichi, wait up!" I turned, and saw Kouji running towards me, lugging his black backpack behind him. I slowed down my pace and hesitated to ask him.

"What is it?"

"Erm... Kouji," I paused.

"Yeah?"

"Have we always known each other?"

Kouji paused, as if digesting the information. Instantly, his grinned, "So you remember now?"

I shook my head, as he cast his look downwards again. I felt bad for not telling him about the flashback I had the night previous, but these... memories, they were... 

I bit my lip, not knowing what word to use. They were extraordinary, yet they were frightening all the same. It seemed so complicated. I had always thought my life was normal, just like everyone else's. And now that I've seen one, I didn't know if I even wanted to remember anything anymore...

********************************

~Izumi's P.o.V.~

I opened my eyes to the dreary light of the hospital and winced. 

"Izumi, are you alright?" It was Takuya, his face white and gaunt. I wondered how long I had asleep for, so I asked.

"Oh... actually, only a day. The doctor said you would make a full recovery, as long as you take it easy for the next few weeks."

I nodded.

"Oh, and Izumi... about the fall, I'm really sorr--" Takuya started to apologize.

"IZUMI!!!!!!" 

The patients around us jumped, and stared at Junpei, who clambered through the door with a basket full of... um... I can't exactly say. 

Right behind him, were a flustered Tomoki, and the bewildered look of the Kouji and Kouichi. They were either obviously embarrassed of Junpei, or else trying their best to hope that the people around them did not suspect them of being friends. 

I groaned loudly, adding to the perplex faces of the patients, and the nurse who was trying to stop Junpei from running to my bed.

"Izumi, look what I brought!" Junpei huffed, and showed me what was inside the basket. Inside, were the assortments of fruit and candy. I sighed aloud, realizing this was edible. After all, I was hungry. 

"I tried to make a cake my sweet Izumi, but it didn't turn out right," Junpei pouted for an apology, while I rolled my eyes. 

"Hey Izumi, you okay?" the others asked. I smiled and nodded. 

"It's only a sprained ankle." I informed them. 

"Only?" Kouji raised his eyebrow. I blushed, remembering my fall onto the rocks. 'I thought I was going to die,' I sighed, but replied, "I'll be fine."

*************************

**_~two weeks later~_**

**"**Alright!" I shrieked, as I tried to run out of the hospital, in crutches. The boys looked at each other nervously, as Takuya ran after me in guilt. I guess he still thinks it was his fault that I was injured. 

"I want something to eat!!" I announced, as I twirled dangerously on a leg. They sweatdropped, but didn't argue. I was plainly bored of the hospital food that I had to eat for the last 7 days and was eagerly looking forward to a good meal.

As we stepped into a pizza parlour, and almost at once, Takuya challenged Junpei to a pizza eating contest. The rest of us sweatdropped, and sat down, while Kouji kindly offered to take our orders and Takuya and Junpei ordered the 'All you can eat' meal. 

I sat there, with the pizza half way entering my mouth as I watched to two gorge down the pizzas. I scoffed in disgust, while the Kouji calmly continued eating, as if nothing was happening. Kouichi watched with me, with great amusement.

"Do they always do that?" he asked, cocking his head slightly while biting into his pizza. I rolled my eyes and nodded. 

"Disgusting isn't it?" I added. 

"Hey, we're making good use of our money," Takuya managed to say, pretending to look offended. He then grinned, "Remember last time? What I did to you Kouichi, aww man... you'd be killing me if you remembered."

Kouichi lowered his head miserably, as I glared at Takuya. 

"Sorry Kouichi, didn't mean to say that," Takuya muttered, casting his look away from mine nervously. I smiled, and continued eating. It's too bad. If only I had been watching Kouichi's reaction instead of glaring at Takuya, I would've realized that he wasn't just hurt, he was starting to remember...

**Author's Note**

Kate: ... I have no comment. Do you guys really want me to turn this into "Koukou"? seriously... I don't really know. I've never written a yaoi before, and I don't guarantee a good one. I was planning to make this brotherly Koukou, and a bit Kouzumi. The only problem is, I'm starting to hate Kouzumi, so I'm quite flexible in my choice. 

**Tell me what you want, because I don't really mind. Please R+R**

I'm *blush* sorry for the huge delay. I know I made a promise, but I'm losing my interest in Digimon. I'll finished this somehow though, that I can do... most probably anyway. Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed!


	11. Chapter XI

  
  
**Brothers In Spirit**  
Disclaimer: I wish...  
Authors' notes: Hey, just came back from vacation, and I've finally decided to pull myself together and write another chapter. Took me a while because I had to read the story for myself after having forgotten it for so long  
Pairing(s): I've decided to just stick with Koukou (brotherly) and Kozumi =)  
**  
I want to thank neofilly, B4U, eyriess, EternalSorceress, sHuTuPdUmBaSs, Stephanie, bluebird161221, Shaylo, SilverBlueShifter, koukoutwins and aligrl34 for reading and reviewing my last chapter. **

**10th part of Story**:

Izumi's P.o.V

I glanced briefly at Kouji's walking figure as we approached my house. I wonder why he volunteered to walk me home. I mean, it wasn't is fault at all, so why can't he just take things for granted and not assume that he has something to do with it?

"Stupid Takuya," I muttered under my breath. Kouji raised his eyebrow, obviously aware my comment. My heart fluttered at the sudden attention he gave me and I was forced to look away. "Um... It's nothing. It's just that I wouldn't have been in this mess if it weren't for him. Oh well, just one day to go..."

I stared down at my crutches, realizing this would be the last time Kouji would walk me home and gave a mental sigh. Stop thinking about yourself, she scolded, Kouji's probably tired of walking you home every night.

"Um..." Kouji shifted uncomfortably, snapping me back to reality. I was standing in front of my house. "So, um... see you tomorrow." With that, he left. I inhaled a deep breath, feeling as if I had held my breath all this time. What was it about him that made me feel... the way I am now?

**__**

**__**

****

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_RIIIIIIING _**

"Class, SIT DOWN!" Ms. Yaiko screamed at the top of her lungs. The class settled instantly. "Okay... as all of you know, the fieldtrip that was suppose to be held in September was cancelled due to an unfortunate earthquake," she breathed deeply as if painful to continue. "The school board has told me announce that the fieldtrip is to resume during the next week."

The class was deadly silent for a moment, as though finding it hard to digest this new information.

"So... are we going?" Junpei spoke aloud forgetting to raise his hand. Ms. Yaiko glared but did not push the subject.

"Yes Junpei, the school board thought that it was an appropriate experience that should be completed. You will be attending this fieldtrip whether you like it or not. Be prepared for anything and everything. We'll be leaving tomorrow and we won't be back until the next week," Ms. Yaiko pressed her lips together tightly as the class erupted into a deafening sign of approval.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Takuya's P.o.V.

"Brrrrr... its getting a little chilly wouldn't you say?" Izumi hugged herself tightly with her purple wind breaker. We were on the bus nearing our destination.

"Hey, maybe we could snuggle together for body warmth. You know, like they do in the movies," I suggested innocently. Izumi pondered for a moment, and then looked offended.

_**Smack **_

"Pervert!"

A big red slab appeared on the side of my left cheek.

"OW... what was THAT FOR?!" I glowered, rubbing my cheek. "And what are you two looking at," I glowered at the twins, who both suddenly found the ceiling very interesting to look at.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY IZUMI?" Junpei appeared abruptly and puffed himself up to look more menacing and intimidating.

"I didn't touch her! She was the one who..." I stopped as Junpei loomed over him, with his hands over his hips.

"Okay, yes I touched her and I'm very sorry. She's all yours okay?" I apologized not-so-sincerely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TAKKKUYA!" Izumi covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs with Junpei beamed in the background. Junpei took this opportunity to shove me off my seat to sit with Izumi, leaving me to find a seat of my own, whereas I chose to sit with Kouji and Kouichi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Izumi also decided she didn't want to sit was Junpei and crammed me in so we were sitting 4 to a seat.

Kouji's P.o.V.

"Oh come on guys, get off," Kouichi gasped. He was jammed against the window, while I struggled free from under Takuya who apparently thought my lap was a part of the seat. Izumi however was trying to prevent the terrifying Junpei from joining us.

The four of us looked up, and dreaded what was about to happen. The shadows of Junpei towered above us, on the verge of sitting down when...

_**SCREEEEEEECH**_

We were all thrown back as the bus came to a startling stop. Junpei of course rolled all the way down to the back of the bus. We all sighed in relief and untangled ourselves from each other, flustered.

None of us were prepared for the weather that was to come. We had all forgotten that it was the middle of winter, instead of the hot autumn they were accustomed to last time. I groaned quietly, only to inhale a deep breath of the icy Arctic-like air. Ms. Yaiko beamed devilishly, being the only person prepared for the weather.

"Well class. We'll be staying here for the next week so please set up your tents and make yourself comfortable."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kate: Well how'd you like that? It's a little short, i know. I'm soooo sorry for taking so long but thanks for all who still read this. Double thanks for all who persisted for me to continue soooo much ****=) You inspired me to contine. Please RR**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted up soon... haha.. soon?**

**By the way... do any of you know any good breaks? because none of the symbols seem to work... for now they will be:**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**


End file.
